La Voie de la Magie (1) : Les Fleurs de Cerisiers
by Allan Eddem
Summary: A Mahoutokoro, le temps s'écoule paisiblement, entre les cours et la détente. Trop paisiblement. Suivez les aventures de Yukimichi, Tora et Ōkami, ainsi que de toute la promotion 2017, dans leur quête de chaos, sous les fleurs des cerisiers. Mais dans l'ombre quelque chose de plus sombre se prépare…
1. Chapter 1

Bon, alors, avant que vous ne vous lanciez là-dedans, quelques petites précisions. Je ne suis absolument pas le canon de J.K.R., enfin je ne crois pas.

Ce que j'écris se déroule en parallèle de Renouveau d'Ywëna, d'Entre les mondes et des Wiccans de Salem de Zeidra, de Marchands de Secrets de DreamerinTheSky et des autres fics du Multivers Parfum-Potter. Pour plus d'informations, regardez le wiki ( wiki/Wiki_Parfum-Potter). Et lisez ces fics.

L'histoire se passe au Japon. Les sorciers japonais ont une mentalité totalement différente des européens. Ne vous étonnez donc pas si certains détails peuvent vous paraître étrange, c'est normal.

Les événements auront lieu à Mahoutokoro, l'école de magie japonaise, et au Japon en général. L'année débute la deuxième semaine d'avril et se termine la troisième semaine de mars. Il y a surtout des vacances en été (un mois) et en hiver (un mois aussi), et un grand nombre de fêtes, jours fériés... Si vous voulez des détails sur Mahoutokoro et sur la société japonaise, je ferais un bonus dessus, parce que c'est quand même foutrement compliqué. Ne prenez pas le système anglais comme modèle. Le système japonais est totalement différent, et certaines choses qui seraient parfaitement illégales au Royaume-Uni, sont totalement normale au Japon.

Par ailleurs, comme tout le monde n'a pas forcément les connaissance pour comprendre la culture nippone, je fearis régulièrement des petits points explicatifs en début de chapitre.

Par ailleurs, choisissez un personnage dont je donnerais la fiche.

Et un grand merci à ma bêta lectrice (si elle passe par ici =) )

Sur ce…

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 1 : Début et rencontre.**

 **.**

Yukimichi regarda le port s'éloigner dans la brume matinale. Habillé d'un jean noir et d'un pull gris, on ne le voyait quasiment pas sur le fond du ciel gris. L'énorme jonque, avec ses douze voiles et ses huit ponts, lui permettrait d'assouvir sa curiosité pour la journée. Il ne devait arriver à Mahoutokoro qu'en fin d'après-midi. D'ici là il aurait tout le temps de…

BANG ! Le bruit et la lumière d'un feu d'artifice explosant juste devant son nez le coupa dans ses pérégrinations mentales.

Non, mais qui était assez stupide pour tirer des explosifs sur un navire en bois, et vers la vigie où il était installé ?! Lorsqu'il descendra, il ira retrouver cet apprenti artificier pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser. Après avoir récupéré le secret de fabrication de son feu, bien sûr. Et ce sans prendre de risque, de sorte que personne ne puisse remonter jusqu'à lui. Il cachera le corps, quoi.

Les artificiers étaient reconnus dans le pays et leur art très apprécié. Son père, Iga Genkishi, avait l'habitude de requérir les services des meilleurs lors de la traditionnelle réunion du clan Iga se tenant après le festival d'été, durant laquelle les artificiers rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour se faire remarquer. Les explosions de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes avaient toujours fasciné le jeune Yukimichi. Quand elles avaient lieu suffisamment loin de lui.

Le jeune garçon redescendit donc. Mais il n'y avait plus personne sur le pont supérieur.

Tant pis. Il était plus que temps de regagner le hall inférieur. Il récupéra sa besace qu'il avait laissé dans l'ombre du mat et se dirigea vers l'escalier pour rejoindre un des nombreux salons du bateau.

.

* * *

.

Tora et son frère se dirigeaient vers les salons de la jonque. Le nombre de personnes sur le quai et d'élèves dans le navire impressionnait les deux enfants, eux qui avait grandi sans vraiment rencontrer qui que ce soit d'extérieur au clan Akashi. Ōkami tira une première porte… et la remit en place sans bruit. Trop de monde, trop d'odeurs différentes.

Les deux garçons étaient absolument identiques. Les cheveux blancs et ébouriffés, les yeux bleus pâles, les traits fins. Même leurs vêtements étaient les même, un pantalon et un sweat-shirt gris sur un t-shirt blanc.

Les deux frères poursuivirent leur chemin, passèrent plusieurs salles aussi bruyantes que la première avant d'arriver dans une partie plus calme du bateau. Les pièces étaient plus petites, et il y avait moins d'élèves.

Tora ouvrit une porte au hasard. La pièce devait être un petit salon. Quelques coussins étaient dispersés autour de trois tables carrées. Un seul garçon se tenait là, adossé au mur, sur un coussin, il lisait. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull gris, il détonnait un peu dans le salon de luxe de la jonque.

\- Excuse nous, dit Tora, pouvons-nous nous installer ici ?

\- Entrez, asseyez-vous, fit le garçon en se rapprochant d'une des tables basses. Il avait les cheveux noirs et l'œil droit gris, le gauche, caché par une de ses mèches, n'était pas visible.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Pas qu'ils avaient peur, non. Et en cas de besoin, il y aurait toujours les _autres_ pour les aider. Mais ce garçon dégageait une impression étrange. Une sorte d'assurance tranquille, comme s'il savait exactement qui ils étaient, et que ça ne l'affectait pas. Il avait même l'air de s'en amuser. Et cela troublait Tora et Ōkami.

\- Je ne me suis pas présenté, dit le jeune garçon, je suis Iga Yukimichi. Enchanté.

\- Et nous, nous sommes…

\- …Akashi Tora et…

\- … et Akashi Ōkami.

\- Les frères d'Akashi Suzaku, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais comment…

\- …le sais-tu ?

\- Mon frère est dans sa classe. Et vous finissez toujours les phrases de l'autre ?

\- Désolé, une…

\- … habitude.

\- J'abandonne, dit Yukimichi.

Les deux enfants aux cheveux blancs avaient sorti chacun leur livre. Yukimichi se replongea dans le sien. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard.

\- En fait, demande-t-il, vous savez de quoi discutez nos deux frères ? Ils n'ont pas arrêté de s'envoyer des lettres tout l'été.

\- Tout ce que Suzaku nous a dit..., commença Tora.

\- … c'est que nous devrions rapidement apprendre le sort le plus utile de notre scolarité, fini Ōkami.

La porte du salon coulissa alors, laissant passer une fille vêtue d'un kimono et d'une jupe longue d'un bleu intense et avec une chevelure… assortie. Ses cheveux étaient en effet du même bleu que ses habits et lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Derrière elle se tenait trois garçons. Le premier portait un kimono et un hakama crème. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun chocolat et ses yeux d'une teinte mêlant vert et marron. Le deuxième portait un simple jean gris et un t-shirt noir barré d'un grand **X** blanc. Ses cheveux noirs étaient liés en un catogan long, dégageant ses yeux d'un noir profond. Quant au dernier…

\- Yuuuuukiiiiii-kuuuun ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir, comme je t'avais demandé !?

L'auteur de cette protestation était un jeune homme aux (très) longs cheveux argentés, vêtu d'un jean gris acier, d'un t-shirt blanc marqué d'un grand **T** rouge, et d'un kimono long blanc couvert d'un motif de roses rouges qu'il portait ouvert. Et il s'était jeté sur Yukimichi dès son entrée dans la pièce, pour lui faire un énorme câlin.

\- Takeshi, tu m'étouffes, protesta Yukimichi.

\- Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? Et pourquoi tu es allé aussi loin dans le bateau ? Et tu ne rencontreras personnes ici. Allez, tu viens avec moi. Allez, allez, allez, allez, allez… continua à babiller Takeshi, tandis que Yukimichi essayait de se dégager de la prise de son frère et de le faire taire, en l'insultant copieusement (abruti fut le mot qui revint le plus souvent). Et l'abru… *pardon* Takeshi continuait à geindre et à serrer son frère.

Pendant que les deux frères se chamaillaient, le garçon aux cheveux noirs en catogan se glissa derrière les jumeaux, qui regardaient la scène, ébahis.

\- Alors comme ça, vous fréquentez déjà un Iga. C'est une très mauvaise amitié. Ils dévoient complètement ceux qui les suivent.

\- Suza-niisan! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Continuèrent-ils en cœur.

\- J'accompagne mon taré d'ami qui est traumatisé dès qu'il est à plus de deux mètres de son petit frère.

\- Tu veux dire que…

-… celui qui s'est jeté sur Yukimichi…

Les deux garçons se regardèrent.

\- On ne va peut-être pas lui demander, commença Tora.

\- Non, on ne va pas les déranger, continua Ōkami.

Les enfants échangèrent encore un regard, avant d'exploser de rire, sous le regard vaguement intrigué, et carrément blasé, de leur frère.

Les deux autres jeunes, qui étaient rentrés en même temps que les deux hurluberlus faisant leur show, s'étaient installés à la table et discutaient.

Suzaku attendit que ses petits frères se soient calmés pour faire les présentations.

\- Ōkami-kun, Tora-kun, voici Matsuyama-Mori Seigi et Ishida Maiko, dit-il en désignant respectivement le garçon en kimono et hakama crème et la jeune fille en bleu.

Tandis que Matsuyama-Mori s'asseyait simplement, Ishida profita pour s'approcher des trois premières années en les scrutant intensément. Plus elle s'approchait, et plus les garçons reculaient, intimidés. Puis, d'un coup, Ishida recula, comme tractée en arrière.

\- Bon, tu as fini de faire ton intéressante, dit Seigi, qui venait de la ramener d'un coup de baguette à côté de lui.

La jeune fille, une fois assise lui donna un coup de coude taquin, auquel l'adolescent répondit directement, et les deux jeunes se mirent aussitôt à se chamailler.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers leur frère.

\- Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

\- A se tirer les couettes ? Toujours, répondit assez fort Suzaku de sorte à être bien entendu des deux concernés.

\- On ne se tire pas les couettes, s'écrièrent Maiko et Seigi, instantanément calmés et d'un rouge pivoine éclatant.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça… continua moqueusement Suzaku, comme s'ils avaient eu cette discussion des dizaines de fois. Bon, embraya-t-il à l'adresse de Tora et Ōkami, et si on allait voir les autres nouveaux élèves.

.

* * *

.

Le groupe se dirigea vers les ponts supérieurs et la proue de la jonque. Matsuyama-Mori et Ishida continuaient à se tirer les... à se chamailler. Les jumeaux et Suzaku discutaient à propos de ce qui attendaient les premiers grades à Mahoutokoro. Leur aîné s'amusait beaucoup à leur expliquer comment il leur faudrait faire preuve de leurs talents magiques, ce dont ses cadets, méfiants, doutaient. Bon, doutaient un peu. Après tout, il était leur aîné, il n'avait aucune raison de se moquer d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

Quant aux Iga...

\- Takeshi, repose moi tout de suite ! ordonna Yukimichi.

\- Mais Yuuuukiiii ! se plaignit Takeshi (encore).

\- Take-niisan, peux-tu me reposer maintenant, s'il te plaît ? demanda Yukimichi avec une petite voix suppliante et une bouille de chaton mouillé battu.

L'abr... Oh là là, Takeshi reposa son petit frère, en se sentant comme le pire des salauds.

\- Pigeon, lui souffla Suzaku, tandis que Yukimichi rejoignait les jumeaux avec un petit sourire machiavélique.

\- Tu sais que...

\- … tu ferais presque peur...

\- … à diriger ton frère comme ça ? enchaînèrent les jumeaux.

\- Meuh non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis, il doit avoir l'habitude, ou des tendances maso, les rassura Yukimichi.

Et les trois enfants éclatèrent de rire.

.

* * *

.

Le groupe continua ainsi sa progression en s'attirant les regards surpris de la plupart des élèves qu'ils croisaient. Le quatuor de quatrièmes années semblaient connu et populaire. La plupart des « anciens » de Mahoutokoro leur demandaient ce que les quatre jeunes prévoyaient pour pimenter le début de l'année. Certains semblaient même persuadés que les trois premières années étaient impliqués, et essayaient de les convaincre de révéler les plans de leurs aînés. Sans succès dans tout les cas.

Ishida expliqua la raison de ces questions à Yukimichi, Tora et Ōkami.

\- On s'est rencontré le premier mois de notre première année. On avait eu la même idée : faire disparaître tous les escaliers et les passerelles de l'école dans le brouillard – on venait de voir le sortilège de brume. Forcément, quand quatre gosses balancent le même sortilège à répétition, il s'amplifie. On a donc plongé toute la vallée dans la poix. Le lendemain, les professeurs ont levé directement les sorts... et comme on s'était perdu avec tout le brouillard, les profs nous ont cueillis et quatre heures de colle. Ça rapproche. Depuis on débute chaque nouvelle année par une farce à grande échelle.

\- Et donc...

\- … cette année..., commencèrent les jumeaux.

\- … qu'avez-vous prévu ? termina le jeune Iga.

Les deux Akashi le regardèrent d'un air surpris avant de sourire. Toutefois Seigi, qui avait écouté la conversation s'approcha.

\- Pas de question. Vous verrez ce qu'on a organisé en même temps que les autres.

Cela, et le fait qu'ils soient arrivés devant la porte de la pièce qui avait fait reculer les jumeaux tout à l'heure, mit fin à la conversation.

Seigi et Maiko entraient dans la pièce, suivit des deux frères Iga, Takeshi couvant Yukimichi d'un air protecteur (normal), puis les trois Akashi, Suzaku semblant protéger ses cadets ( moins normal).

La pièce s'étalait à l'avant du navire, d'un flanc à l'autre, en triangle, et ses deux parois côté coque étaient complètement vitrées. Étrangement, il flottait au plafond une certaine quantité de fumée. Des (futurs ou déjà) élèves étaient plus ou moins assis autour des quelques tables de la salle, sur lesquelles s'étalaient des friandises, des en-cas, des livres, et pour l'une d'elle, d'où semblait provenir la fumée, du matériel d'artificier.

Le petit groupe, conduit par Yukimichi, se dirigea (plus ou moins résolument, les jumeaux donnant l'impression d'y aller à reculons) vers cette table. Autour de la-dite table se tenait un groupe d'enfant, visiblement des premières années. Il y avait un petit garçon, assez large d'épaule, et aux cheveux et sourcils roussi.

Probablement l'apprenti artificier, pensa Yukimichi, en se rappelant la fusée qui lui avait explosée au nez lors du départ de la jonque.

Le reste du groupe n'était pas moins surprenant : deux jeunes filles discutant à bâton rompu, la première, un peu plus grande, aux cheveux brun café descendant aux épaules, avec un visage lutin et de grands yeux verts ; la deuxième, un peu plus rondes, ses cheveux de jais lui descendant jusqu'à la taille, et de grands yeux noirs lui mangeant le visage.

De ce que le jeune Iga voyait, car elles lui tournaient le dos, elles devaient comparer quelque chose.

Était aussi assis une jeune fille aux très longs cheveux blancs méchés en rainbow et aux grands yeux violets. Elle parlait avec un garçon fin, assez grand pour son âge, aux cheveux roux tirés en catogan, dégageant ses yeux verts.

Étonnants, se dit le garçon.

Les deux derniers membres de cette assemblées étaient deux filles. La première avait des cheveux bruns mi-longs et des yeux bleus pâles, et semblait un peu perdue. La deuxième, un peu plus petite, avait une très longue chevelure ébène et des yeux gris étrécis, comme si elle les fermait à moitié.

Une née-moldue, et quelqu'un lui expliquant pour l'école.

Toutefois, le jeune garçon ne tint pas compte du reste du groupe et se dirigea directement vers le jeune artificier.

.

* * *

.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu as fais exploser une fusée sous le nez de mon petit frère, déclara l'abr... Takeshi *décidément* d'un ton frais.

\- Eh, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il était en haut, se défendit Ryūzōji.

\- Laisse, Takeshi, dit Yukimichi. Ryūzōji, c'est ça...

\- … tu pourrais nous expliquer...

\- … comment tu as préparé ce feu, poursuivirent les jumeaux.

Le jeune Iga, à son tour, leur lança un regard surpris, avant de sourire.

\- Exactement, je n'en avais jamais vu de semblable. Alors ?

Le jeune artificier s'était repenché sur son matériel et remplissait avec application une fusée.

\- Non, répondit-il sans lever le nez de son travail. Un bon artificier ne révèle pas ses secrets. Désolé.

\- Tant pis, …

\- … nous trouverons …

\- … tous seuls, se résignèrent Yukimichi, Tora et Ōkami.

Ce fut au tour du reste de la tablée de leur jeter un regard stupéfait. Et Ryūzōji grimaça. S'ils s'y mettaient sérieusement, ils allaient faire exploser l'académie. Deux fois. Au moins...

\- Rassure-moi, demanda Matsuyama-Mori au jeune Iga, tu n'es pas comme ton frère ?

Takeshi se mit à protester vigoureusement. Yukimichi, ignorant totalement son aîné, lui répondit.

\- Non, bien-sûr que non...

Un soupir échappa à Seigi et Maiko. Toutefois, le garçon coupa court à leur espoir.

\- … je suis pire que lui, finit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Il est si terrible que ça ? demanda la jeune fille au visage lutin qui discutait avec sa voisine tout à l'heure. Aoki Sugi, se souvinrent les jumeaux. Et sa voisine était Murakami Sango. Or, il était de notoriété publique que les clans Aoki et Murakami, contrôlant respectivement la fabrication et le commerce des baguettes et des talismans de concentration humains, étaient rivaux. Si leurs parents les voyaient, ils en feraient une crise.

\- L'année dernière, il nous a entraîné dans son idée : on a fait disparaître toutes les passerelles de l'école. Il disait que c'était pour apprendre à voler..., la renseigna Maiko.

\- Ah, oui, quand même, souffla le garçon aux cheveux roux. Ishikawa Mizuho, un sang-mêlé dont la mère était européenne.

\- Bah, ça aurait put être pire, commenta platement la fille aux cheveux blanc et rainbow, Hachisuka Kumi, il aurait put, je sais pas... volé tous les sous-vêtements de l'académie et les suspendre.

Tout le monde la regarda avec de grands yeux choqués.

\- Un jour je vous parlerais des cousins de ma mère...

Du coup, le débat fut clos, et on ne parla plus (pour l'instant) de dessaper l'académie.

Après un petit temps, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux ébènes, Kobayakawa Sayo, se saisit de quelque chose dans son sac... et posa un petit renardeau sur la table. Celui-ci, réveillé, s'étira, bailla puis se roula en boule pour se rendormir.

\- Il est trop mignon, s'extasia sa voisine, Ōkubo Fuki. Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Aki, dit Sayo.

Du coup, la conversation partit sur les différents animaux qu'avaient emmenés les jeunes sorciers. Aoki et Murakami avaient toutes les deux des chats. Matsuyama-Mori avait un serpent blanc, mais qui était déjà à Mahoutokoro. Ishida avait un corbeau, Ishikawa une belette. Hachisuka n'avait rien pour l'instant. Les Akashi n'avaient pas d'animaux, et firent d'ailleurs la grimace quand on parla d'animaux dressés. Ōkubo n'en avait pas non plus. Ryūzōji avait un dragonnet (un croisement magique entre un varan et un boutefeu japonais) qui était déjà à l'académie.

\- Et il n'est pas dangereux ? s'inquiéta quand même Murakami.

\- Oh non, la rassura Ryūzōji. Et puis, je l'ai bien dressé.

Tout le monde se promit directement de surveiller si une espèce de dragon nain traînait prés d'eux. Au cas où il voudrait leur boulotter un ou deux doigts. Et la main. Voir le bras pour faire bonne mesure.

Yukimichi ne voulut pas leur révéler quel était son animal.

Quant à l'abr... *mais, rho,merde à la fin* Takeshi...

\- Oh, non, personne ne penserait même à le charger d'un animal, les informa son petit frère. Mon pauvre aîné à le karma d'une vache morte en Inde, dés qu'il s'agit d'animaux. Je crois que Gora, sa tortue...

\- Yukiiii, arrête, le coupa Takeshi.

Mais son petit frère continua, imperturbable (en même temps, avec un frère comme ça, en onze ans, il avait dû s'habituer)

\- … est celle qui à vécu le plus longtemps. Trois semaines. Le temps de trouver comment passer par la fenêtre. Puis elle s'est suicidée.

\- Yukimichi, s'il te plaît, arrête.

À ce stade, la tablée était déjà morte de rire. Le jeune Iga, magnanime, ne révéla pas la fin de l'histoire (à savoir que Takeshi avait été inconsolable pendant plusieurs semaines. Il gardait ça sous la main si son frère l'énervait plus tard).

Du coup, tout le monde sortit son animal, et la table se retrouva envahit par deux chats, le premier blanc rayé de gris, et le deuxième blanc tacheté de noir, un corbeau, et une belette, en plus du renardeau. Ryūzōji grommela un instant mais rangea son matériel (manquerait plus qu'un de ses animaux parasitent une de ses délicates préparations).

Le reste du trajet se passa à échanger des blagues et des commentaires sur qui étaient le meilleur entre la belette et le furet, qui était le plus jolie entre le blanc rayé, Shirogane, et le noir et blanc, Kuroshi, qui du corbeau, du faucon ou du hiboux étaient le plus sympa, ou qui du citron ou du kiwi avait le plus de goût.

Les quatrièmes années les abandonnèrent au moment du déjeuner pour aller retrouver leur amis, au plus grand damne de Takeshi à qui la séparation sembla infliger une douleur presque physique. Drama Queen va.

Ils prévinrent cependant les premières années qu'il leur faudrait descendre enfiler leurs uniformes vers six heure.

Tora déclara avec emphase que quoique fasse le groupe de tarés qui venait de partir (à savoir les quatrièmes années), eux feraient mieux. Ryūzōji accepta finalement de leur faire une démonstration de pyrotechnie durant le mois d'avril (surtout après que le trio d'imbéciles, soit Yukimichi, Ōkami, et Tora, aient décidé d'en faire une eux-même).

Puis, en fin d'après-midi, alors que Tora et Yukimishi avaient engagé une partie acharnée de Shōgi, que Ōkami, Ishikawa, Aoki, Murakami, Ōkubo et Hachisuka étaient plongés dans une grande discussion, et que Ryūzōji était retourné à ses feux, la lumière décrut brutalement. Aussitôt, tout ceux qui n'étaient pas déjà en uniforme filèrent dans les cabines aux étages inférieurs pour se changer.

Ça y était. Ils arrivaient à Mahoutokoro.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews :

Salut **titietrominet**. Il ne faut pas forcément se forcer à reviewer, mais c'est vrai que ça fait toujours plaisir. Ah, retenir le nom de tous les personnages. T'inquiètes, j'ai aussi du mal (et heureusement que j'ai une fiche pour chacun, sinon certain disparaîtrait en route). Les Jumeaux et Yukimichi, mettre Mahoutokoro à feu *no spoil*. Pour ta demande, regarde un peu plus bas.

Привет komrade **Zeidra**. Casser le quatrième mur... C'est vrai que c'est quelque chose que j'aime beaucoup faire. Mea culpa. Mais j'aime ça. Quant au running gag, il va disparaître petit à petit je pense. Par contre, je confirme, la première mouture, tu l'avais vraiment survolée, parce que ce chapitre introductif est très semblable (je t'enverrais les deux si tu veux comparer). Tu n'es pas le seul à trouver les différents personnages difficiles à identifier. Mais, eh, il y a le wiki. Qu'il faut que j'aille compléter. Mais il est là ton bébé quand même. до свидания

.

 **Présentation 1** : Ryūzōji Masao

Masao est un garçon un peu petit (environ 1,32m), et un peu rond. Il a les yeux rouge-orangés (couleur flammes), et les cheveux bruns roux, qu'il porte court (manipulation de produits inflammables oblige). Il est né le 8 janvier 2006, le jour de la fête du feu.

Au Japon, le clan Ryūzōji est chargé de s'occuper des trois espèces de dragons endémiques à l'archipel. La famille Ryūzōji, qui est à la tête du clan, à la charge du Boutefeu Japonais, un cousin moins connu de celui de Chine. Mais comme Masao a un frère et une sœur aînés, il sait depuis sa naissance qu'il n'est pas destiné à cela, même s'il est tout à fait capable de s'occuper de jeune dragons. Mais à la place, il à préférait se passionner pour tout ce qui explose et brûle, et il ambitionne maintenant de devenir artificier.

Voilà.

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 2 : Démonstration et Amitiés**

.

En descendant par la passerelle, le groupe de première année découvrit un vaste parc. Sur une grande pelouse se dressaient de nombreux arbres de différentes essences. À leurs pieds coulaient de petits ruisseaux, s'élargissant en bassins et étangs. Une grande rivière faisait le tour du parc, rejoignant chaque cours d'eau.

Sous la surface, se déplaçait une multitude de tâches colorés et lumineuses. Lorsque l'une d'elle s'approchait de l'air, les enfants pouvaient voir qu'il s'agissait de petits poissons irisés aux longues nageoires. De temps en temps, un des animaux sortait brusquement de l'eau et s'envolait gracieusement, avant de replonger plus loin. Heureusement, la passerelle était assez haute, et aucun poisson ne percuta les élèves.

Mais ce qui frappa le plus les jeunes élèves, c'était le grand château, de style Shoin, qui trônait au centre du parc, comme un perle dans un écrin. Les derniers étages étaient fractionnaient en une multitude de petites tourelles, reliaient entre elles par de fins ponts. Juste en face d'eux, les enfants pouvaient voir trois tours, dont la base était masquée par la végétation.

.

* * *

.

Au pied de la passerelle attendait un couple d'adultes. La femme, plutôt petite, avec de long cheveux brun feu, portait un long kimono d'un brun clair avec un obi crème. Elle dégageait une sensation de grand calme. L'homme, très grand et assez large d'épaule, portait un kimono court du même brun et un hakama crème.

Étrangement, alors qu'aucun élève n'était descendu du navire, une enfant se tenait déjà à côté d'eux.

\- Les premières années, par ici, appela la femme d'une voix douce.

Sagement, les plus jeunes se rassemblèrent autour des deux professeurs, tandis que leurs aînés se dirigeait tranquillement vers le château. En tout, les premières années devaient être une quinzaine.

\- Bien, continua le professeur. Nous sommes les professeurs Mori et Matsuyama, dit-il en désignant sa collègue puis lui-même, sous-directeurs de Mahoutokoro et responsable des premières années. Pendant que nous rejoindrons le château, vous allez apprendre quelques règles de Mahoutokoro.

Le couple commença à se diriger tranquillement vers le château, suivit par les élèves.

\- Bien, commença la professeure Mori. D'abord, sachez que vous devez toujours être dans votre dortoir à 20h30. La seul exception possible est le soir de vos cours d'astronomie. Sachez que ce domaine est la demeure de nombreux Yōkais, qui nous aident à gérer l'école. Ils ont une totale liberté pour punir les contrevenants.

Un halètement collectif suivit ces paroles. Les jeunes sorciers connaissaient bien la réputation des membres de la société magique, et de ses règles, tellement plus simples, et plus dures, que celle de son homologue sorcière.

Tandis que la professeure parlait, le groupe s'était rapproché du château, et ils arrivaient du côté des trois tours.

\- Une autre règle de Mahoutokoro, poursuivit le professeur Matsuyama, est que vous ne passerez jamais sous Ō-Sakura.

Exactement lorsqu'il finit sa phrase, et sur un timing bien trop précis pour ne pas avoir était calculé, le groupe déboucha dans une galerie entourant une vaste cour de gravier blanc. Au milieu, entouré d'un gazon ras, trônait un grand cerisier. Ses larges branches s'arrêtaient précisément à la limite du gazon, plusieurs mètres loin du tronc. Elles étaient couvertes de fines feuilles d'un vert sombres, et de délicates fleurs d'un rose très pâle, presque blanc.

Ō-Sakura.

Entre ses branches voletaient de nombreuses petites flammes d'un bleu froid.

\- Des kitsunebi, souffla Kobayakawa à Ōkubo.

Au même moment, les flammèches s'éloignèrent d'Ō-Sakura, pour se diriger vers les enfants.

Craintivement, ceux-ci resserrèrent les rangs. Yukimichi s'amusait beaucoup de la réaction de ses camarades. Le domaine de sa famille était illuminée par ces inoffensifs feux.

Mais tous ses condisciple ne réagissaient pas peureusement. La fillette qui était déjà avec les professeurs Mori et Matsuyama ; et qui ressemblait assez à Seigi, pensa le jeune Iga ; touchait délicatement les petits brandons lorsque ceux-ci s'approchaient d'elle. Les jumeaux Akashi, qui étaient restés jusque là plutôt renfermés, souriaient calmement, entourés d'une nué de flammèches.

.

* * *

.

Rapidement, cependant, le groupe fut entraîner par les deux professeurs vers le château, au grand soulagement de la plupart des élèves.

Les enseignants les menèrent devant un shōji à double battant, devant lequel ils ôtèrent tranquillement leurs chaussures, aussitôt imités par les élèves.

Le couloir dans lequel ils s'engagèrent était lui aussi illuminé par les petites flammes bleutées.

Les jeunes enfants se tenaient serrés en deux petites files craintives, avançant rapidement derrière le professeure Mori, tandis que le professeur Matsuyama poussait les retardataires à avancer. Il dût même hausser la voix face à Kobayakawa Sayo, qui attendait devant la porte. Elle rejoignit cependant le groupe, l'air très satisfaite.

Après quelques minutes de marche, pendant lesquelles le groupe passa devant de nombreux shōjis que les professeurs désignèrent comme des salles de classes – tel celles de métamorphose, de japonais, ou de technologie, seule Ōkubo sembla comprendre cet étrange mot – ils arrivèrent devant une haute porte coulissante à double battants, au travers de laquelle se faisait entendre un brouhaha de conversations.

.

* * *

.

Dans la salle où ils rentrèrent, neuf groupes de petites tables étaient disposées.

Si le premier était vide, les huit autres étaient combles. Sur ceux-ci, sept étaient occupés par des élèves, de plus en plus vieux à mesure qu'on se rapprochait de la dernière.

La neuvième table était celle des professeurs. En son centre siégeaient un couple assez âgé. La femme portait l'uniforme des professeurs, un kimono long brun aux galons roses et ors. Ses cheveux d'un blanc très pur étaient relevés en un strict chignon retenu par deux aiguilles. Elle avait un visage ridé mais encore sévère, et éclairé par des yeux noisettes pétillants de joie.

L'homme portait un kimono court brun et un hakama de la même couleur, tout deux galonnés de roses et ors. Les vêtements donnaient l'impression de risquer de craquer à tout moment, alors que le vieil homme était assez maigre. Il était chauve, mais de fines et très longues moustaches encadraient un menton en pointe. Son visage était taillé à la serpe, et son nez aquilin semblait avoir été cassés de nombreuses fois.

Autour du couple directorial étaient attablés une quinzaine d'adultes, sans doute les professeurs.

Les enfants s'installèrent à leur place, et les voix décrurent.

Yukimichi se plaça bien de façon à tourner le dos à l'abr... *ça recommence* à Takeshi.

Dès que tout le monde fut assis et que les derniers bruits ce soient tus (ceux-ci étant dans le genre : Yuuuuuuukiiiiii ! Pourquoi tu me tournes le dos ?), le directeur commença :

\- Bien. Pour ceux qui ne nous connaîtraient pas, nous sommes les directeurs de Mahoutokoro, Matsuyama Hiroshi et Mori Yoshiko. Nous souhaitons ici la bienvenue à nos premières années.

Il s'arrêta, et les années supérieures applaudirent joyeusement, tandis que les jeunes nouveaux rougissaient dans un bel ensemble. À l'annonce des noms des directeurs, Yukimichi tiqua. Il s'agissaient des mêmes que ceux de leurs responsables d'année.

\- Nous souhaitons aussi un bon retour à nos anciens élèves, en espérant que ces vacances les aient assagi.

En disant cela, il regarda les tables des quatrièmes années, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Les élèves devaient se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Les applaudissements furent tout aussi retentissant que pour l'accueil des premières années.

Le directeur recula d'un pas, et laissa sa place à la femme.

\- Comme l'a dit mon collègue, bienvenue pour une nouvelle et studieuse année. Nos concierges nous font vous dire que les fournitures du Weasley & Weasley venant d'ouvrir à Kōsadōro sont prohibés. Selon eux. Ils nous demandent aussi de rappeler à tous les élèves, et certains devraient commencer à le retenir (nouveau coup d'œil aux quatrièmes années), qu'il est strictement interdit de sortir du domaine. À moins que vous ne désiriez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Ces notes moins joyeuses étant terminées, bon appétit.

Et les directeurs s'assirent tandis que devant chaque élève apparaissait un couvert complet, et que les tables se couvraient de mets.

.

* * *

.

Lors du repas, Ōkami, Tora, et Yukimichi rencontrèrent les autres élèves qu'ils n'avaient pas croisés sur le navire. Et les présentations ne se firent pas forcément sans peine.

Ce fut Masao qui leur présenta le premier. Enfin, la première.

Il s'agissait en effet de sa cousine Asobibi Ryūko, qu'il avait perdu durant le trajet, avant de la retrouver en sortant du navire. L'air de famille entre les deux enfants était assez frappant. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux auburn, et d'identiques yeux orangés. Et une similaire passion pour le feu. Du coup, quand ils sortirent tranquillement une série de pétards et autres petites fusées de leurs bourses, le trio s'écarta précipitamment.

C'est dans le mouvement que les jumeaux manquèrent de percuter deux inconnus. Les deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, étaient plongés dans une telle discussion qu'ils remarquèrent à peine l'arrivée des trois garçons sur la table qu'ils occupaient.

La fille, plutôt petite, avait un visage aux traits fin, encadré par de long cheveux argentés, et mangé par de grands yeux bleus glace.

\- Regardes, je vais te montrer, dit-elle à son camarade.

Celui-ci avait un visage pointu, avec une peau très pâle, une tignasse ébène qui semblait rétive à toute tentative de coiffure, et fixait de ses yeux noirs le centre de la table.

Curieux, Ōkami, Tora et Yukimichi portèrent aussi le regard sur le centre du meuble.

Et dans un léger chatoiement, un petit pinson apparu. L'apparition voleta et sautilla sous les yeux stupéfaits de Tora, Ōkami, et Yukimichi, jusqu'à ce qu'un tout petit chat ne lui saute... en passant magistralement au travers.

\- Eh, mais tu es une Itaro, demanda Hachisuka juste derrière les garçons, les faisant bondir tous les quatre de stupeur, et par la même, faisant disparaître l'illusion dans un léger flash.

\- Mais, comment tu es arrivée derrière nous, questionna Ōkami, tandis que les trois autres tentaient de se calmer, et que la jeune Itaro se rendait compte qu'ils n'étaient plus deux à la table.

\- Nous sommes des ninjas, expliquèrent tranquillement Ōkubo et Ishikawa en s'asseyant.

Comme la table commençait à être assez chargée, le trio la quitta discrètement, entendant dans le bruit ambiant le nom de la jeune illusionniste, Itaro Kaguma. Ils en profitèrent pour embarquer le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs.

\- Au fait, s'excusa-t-il, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Amago Kakashi.

\- Je suis Akashi Tora..., commença l'un des jumeau

\- ...Et moi, Akashi Ōkami, finit l'autre.

Et Yukimichi avait la tenace impression qu'ils avaient inversé leurs prénoms depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Quant à moi, je suis Iga Yukimichi, se présenta-t-il, malgré cette idée qui lui tournait dans la tête.

Les jumeaux durent d'ailleurs s'en rendre compte, car le temps qu'ils dépassent la table suivante, ils arborèrent un petit sourire en coin.

À celle-ci était installés Aoki, Murakami, Kobayakawa, et par un mystérieux moyen, Aki, qui somnolait devant sa maîtresse.

.

* * *

.

Enfin, au moment du dessert, autour de la dernière table, et la plus éloignée des deux apprentis pyromane, était rassemblée six personnes. Dont un certain quatuor de quatrième année.

Yukimichi eu soudain très envie d'aller voir de plus près les explosifs. Mais la poigne des jumeaux sur chacune de ses épaules ne lui laissa guère de choix, et il dût sagement s'asseoir.

Du coup, il se fit immédiatement choper par l'ab... Takeshi *zut*, tandis que Ishida, Suzaku, et les jumeaux tentaient tant bien que mal de dissimuler leur fou rire.

Quant à Seigi, il était en train de discuter musique avec celle qui ne pouvait être que sa petite sœur et un garçon aux membres déliés, et à l'abondante chevelure rose, qui était par ailleurs assis à la gauche des jumeaux.

Lorsque Yukimichi réussit à échapper à son frère, il s'installa le plus loin possible de ce dernier, s'intercalant entre Tora et Ōkami d'un côté,et le garçon aux cheveux roses et la petite sœur de Seigi de l'autre. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à suspendre sa conversation à propos de corde de guitare, quoique ceci puisse être, pour se présenter.

\- Enchanté, je suis Matsumoto Hideto, commença le garçon. Et voici...

\- ...Je suis Matsuyama-Mori Riyu, le coupa la jeune fille. Et tu es Iga Yukimichi, je suppose.

\- Euh, oui, répondit le concerné, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir devant cette approche pour le moins troublante.

\- Riyu est la petite sœur de Seigi et ils sont les enfants, et..., lui expliqua Tora, à moins que ce ne soit Ōkami.

\- …petits-enfants, respectivement des professeurs Matsuyama et Mori, et des directeurs, compléta Ōkami, ou Tora ?

\- En fait, coupa à toutes les conversations Riyu, il va être l'heure.

Seigi sortait une antique montre à gousset de son obi, lorsqu'un grand silence se fit dans la salle.

En se retournant vers la table des professeurs, le groupe put voir que les directeurs s'étaient levés, marquant la fin du repas.

Cette fois, ce fut la directrice Mori qui commença.

\- Nous espérons que vous avez passé un agréable dîner, mais il va maintenant être l'heure de rejoindre vos dortoirs respectifs.

\- Pour ce faire, continua le directeur Matsuyama, veuillez suivre vos responsables d'années. Je tiens toute fois à faire remarquer, finit-il avec un léger sourire et un regard vers les tables des premières années, que, lors des repas officiels, les élèves sont censés rester sur les tables de leurs années.

On sentait un identique sourire sur les visages de toute la salle, d'autant que tout le monde avait le regard tourné vers la table des fautifs.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une bruyante explosion ne détourne l'attention générale vers le début de la rangée des premières années, d'où s'élevait un épais nuage de fumé. En sortir assez rapidement les cousins Ryūzōji, le visage couvert de suie, sous le regard légèrement inquiet des professeurs.

Quatre imbéciles pour mettre le bazar dans l'école étaient amplement suffisant, alors si toute une promotion s'y mettait...

* * *

 _à suivre_

Les pauvres enseignants...

Oh, et pour le sujet qui fâche, je vais publier les 12 de chaque mois.

Voilà.

XXX et reviewer bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviewwwws :**

Salut **Ywëna**. Je n'avais même pas fait le rapprochement entre la team Canada et l'IMAI (un peu en-dessous pour l'explication) =D. Si tu fais attention, il y a énormément de nom dont le sens est double (il faut que je rajoute ça au wiki).

Hi, **titietrominet**. L'impression d'être toujours à la bourre quand on écrit. Je pense que tous les auteurs doivent l'avoir. Nope, pas de répartition au Japon. Après tout, c'est un pays où on pense d'abord au groupe avant de penser à soi. Une répartition aurait cassé ça. Regarde un peu plus bas pour l'état de l'école... Pour l'illusionnisme, ce seras plus tard. Ou alors, chez Zeidra (cette pub O_O). Les Akashi. Si j'arrive à les présenter comme il faut, il vont envoyer du nain dans l'espace ^_^

Et comme j'ai oublié de demander le nom de celui qu vous voudriez que je présente, c'est moi qui choisis. Cette fois-ci, je n'oublie pas, donc demandez la présentation de qui, ou de ce que vous voulez.

 **Présentation :** Itaro Kaguma

Kaguma est une fillette discrète et fine, aux cheveux gris perle, et aux yeux bleu pâle. Elle est plutôt petite. Malgré son physique particulier, elle a tendance à passer inaperçue.

Comme son nom l'indique, elle fait partie de la branche principale du clan Itaro. Celui-ci est surtout connu pour ses illusionnistes, qui sont ceux ayant probablement le plus théorisé sur cette forme de magie. Ils sont aussi passés maîtres dans certaines formes d'arts à partir d'illusions, comme du théâtre...

Kaguma a beau faire partie de la branche aînée du clan, elle a trois sœurs plus vieilles qu'elle, et un petit frère. Elle est donc quasiment libre de son avenir.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 3 : Démonstration**

Le lendemain, Yukimichi fut réveillé par un poids sur son lit et par les... hurlements d'un des autres premières années.

Encore à moitié endormi, il se redressa. Enfin essaya. Le poids sur son lit venait de se déplacer et l'empêchait de bouger. Il distinguait vaguement devant lui une imposante masse noire. Levant le bras, il toucha une douce fourrure, encore assez épaisse, malgré le début du printemps.

\- Kiken'na, tu m'étouffes, réussit à souffler le jeune homme.

En plus des cris de son condisciple, il entendait maintenant les voix des autres élèves, et celle du professeur Matsuyama, qui essayait en vain d'accéder à la chambre.

En se redressant enfin, le jeune Iga vit les jumeaux Akashi et Amago sur le lit de ce dernier. À la porte devait se trouver l'intégralité des élèves de premières années.

Et au bout de son lit, tranquillement assise, se tenait une magnifique panthère noire.

« _Mince,_ pensa Yukimichi, _j'ai oublié de les prévenir._ »

Cependant, la panthère ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir bouger. En fait, elle s'était même roulée en boule, comme un chat. Un très gros chat.

Les jeunes, voyant que l'animal ne voulait pas bouger, se calmèrent.

La professeur Matsuyama, qui avait enfin réussit à pénétrer dans la chambre, vit donc Kakashi, Tora et Ōkami sur le lit du premier, et Yukimichi plié de rire sur son lit, une énorme panthère noire calmement couchée à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, cria-t-elle.

Le cri calma tout le monde. La panthère dressa les oreilles.

\- Toujours les Iga... soupira Matsuyama-sensei. Explique-toi.

\- Et bien, commença le garçon, je n'ai pas pu retrouver Kiken'na...

À l'annonce de son nom, le félin se redressa - tout le monde recula - et posa sa tête sur les genoux du garçon.

-... après le repas, hier soir. Elle s'est inquiétée. Je pense qu'elle vient de me retrouver, et que quand elle est rentrée, elle a réveillé Amago, qui a été... surpris, finit Yukimichi, tout en caressant l'animal.

Déjà, les élèves commençait à retourner vers leurs chambres. On devait leur avoir dit que c'était encore un coup des Iga.

Rapidement, il ne resta que les quatre garçons, ainsi que Masao, Hideto, et Mizuho, qui étaient les premiers arrivés, leur chambre jouxtant celle des quatre autres garçons.

\- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir que ton familier est une panthère, s'indigna Amago.

\- Euh, hésita Yukimichi, je voulais vous la présenter après le repas, mais ...voilà.

\- Amago, calme-toi, commença Ōkami.

\- Iga n'a rien fait de mal, continua Tora.

Le jeune marionnettiste grommela encore cinq minutes pour la forme, mais laissa tomber rapidement.

.

* * *

.

Les sept garçons sortirent dans le salon, où ils retrouvèrent le reste de leur promotion, et les enfants décidèrent de partir prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Se dirigeant vers la sortie, ils ouvrirent les zori. Ou plutôt, ils tentèrent de les ouvrir. Les autres élèves gris, qui les rejoignirent un peu plus tard, les prévinrent. Les quatre dingues de quatrièmes années, Iga, Akashi, Matsuyama-Mori, et Ishida, verrouillaient toujours les sorties avec un verrou de sang. Celui-ci ne s'ouvrait qu'à sept heures et demi, un demi-heure avant le début des cours.

Et comme on ne savait pas qui avait pu le poser, impossible de le briser.

.

* * *

.

Lorsque les jeunes purent sortir du bâtiment, ils découvrirent tout autour d'eux la vallée... noyée sous des pétales de fleurs. Des pétales blancs, roses, bleus, ou rouges flottaient et volaient dans toute la vallée, formant des mots et des images. Un aigle rouge et jaune passa devant eux, avant de se changer en tigre, puis en loup. Des mots se formaient et disparaissaient dans un souffle. Les enfants avançaient, émerveillés par les dessins.

Le temps d'arriver à la salle à manger, les élèves étaient époustouflés. Pour faire un tel acte de magie, il fallait à la fois une puissance et une connaissance des sortilèges et de l'aéromancie impressionnantes, mais aussi une sensibilité peu commune, expliqua une sixième année. Du coup, le début de la journée commença dans la bonne humeur.

Enfin, pas pour tous.

\- Je vais tuer mon frère, déclara Yukimichi d'un ton hargneux.

\- Quelqu'un m'explique ? demanda Ishikawa.

\- Tu as vu ce qu'ont fait l'IMAI ? commença Tora.

\- L'IMAI ? interrogea Asobibi.

\- Ishida Maiko, Matsuyama-Mori Seigi, Akashi Suzaku et Iga Takeshi, expliqua Amago.

\- Exact, poursuivis Ōkami. Et bien, Takeshi a enchanté les fleurs pour qu'elles forment des messages à chaque fois que Yukimichi les regarde. Et cela énerve particulièrement notre cher condisciple.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Ishikawa assez étonné.

\- Si tu veux, je t'aiderais à cacher le corps, glissa Hachisuka en s'asseyant traquillement.

\- Bande de cinglés, commentèrent Murakami et Aoki, qui arrivaient à ce moment.

.

* * *

.

Après le petit-déjeuner, les enfants se rassemblèrent avec leurs responsables d'années.

\- Bien, commença le professeur Mori, nous allons vous faire visiter le domaine. Suivez-nous.

Le groupe se dirigea vers l'extérieur du palais où Mori-sensei commença la présentation des lieux.

\- Derrière nous se trouve le palais de Mahoutokoro. C'est ici qu'auront lieu la plupart de vos cours. C'est aussi là que se trouve la bibliothèque, la salle de repas, l'infirmerie, et un certain nombre des bureaux des club.

\- Comme vous le savez, poursuivit Matsuyama-sensei, il existe quatre dortoirs, chacun accueillant deux années. L'accès en est interdit à tout élève ne faisant pas partie des années correspondantes. Poursuivons.

Les professeurs les menèrent devant un pont de bois rouge. Celui-ci menait à un pic où se trouvait un bâtiment bas, assez étendu, et d'un beau vert émeraude. Un grand homme, assez sec les attendait devant le pont. Il portait ses cheveux bruns coupés ras, dégageant des yeux vert forêt, et était vêtu de l'uniforme des professeurs sous une blouse blanche passablement tachée et trouée.

\- Bonjour, mes jeunes futurs élèves. Je suis le professeur Hayama, et voici le pavillon vert. C'est ici qu'auront lieu les cours de Potions et Philtres, dont je m'occupe...

Tandis que le professeur continuait son discours de présentation, les élèves s'étaient mis à discuter.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévus pour répliquer à l'IMAI ? demanda Hachisuka.

Les jumeaux Akashi et Yukimichi, qui n'avaient rien écouté de la présentation, répondirent d'une voix.

\- Nous ne répondrons qu'en présence de notre avocat, commença Ōkami.

\- Vous avez juste à savoir que ça nécessiteras..., continua Yukimichi.

\- … Le premier sortilège que nous allons apprendre, ainsi..., poursuivit Tora.

\- … Que l'aide d'Amago, d'Asobibi et de Ryūzōji, finirent d'une même voix les trois garçons.

Le professeur Hayama ayant fini son discours, les deux responsables d'année emmenèrent les élèves vers le dernier pic entourant le plateau du palais. Celui-ci supportait une haute tour brune et crème, tout en bois et en papier, avec de délicate dorure sur la façade.

\- Voici la Tour des Professeurs, déclara Mori-sensei. Comme son nom l'indique, c'est ici que loge les professeurs et les directeurs. Si vous devez un jour y venir, préparez vous à de sérieux problèmes.

\- Bien, poursuivit Miyoshi-sensei. Nous allons vous faire voir les pavillons inférieurs où ont lieu les cours de botanique et d'art de combats, ainsi que les salles et les terrains de sports. Faites attention en descendant, les marches peuvent être glissantes.

La classe se dirigea vers le bord du pic central, et descendit les escaliers vers la vallée en contrebas. Au passage, Matsuyama-sensei en profita pour prévenir les élèves :

\- Le pourtour de chaque pics est bordé de sortilèges Repousses. Vous ne pouvez donc pas tombé. Par contre, si vous essayez, vous serez renvoyé vers le centre du pic. Et, là bas, il n'y a aucune protection.

Après cela, plus aucun élève ne pensa à vouloir savoir ce qu'il se arriverait s'ils passaient par-dessus bords.

.

* * *

.

Dans le val, les professeurs leurs montrèrent les serres de botanique, ainsi que les classes d'art du combat. Comme l'avait fait Mori-sensei la veille au soir, ils les prévinrent aussi de ne pas s'aventurer dans la forêt, à moins d'être accompagné des professeurs d'études des créatures magiques.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant les terrains de sport. Il y avait là un terrain de Quidditch et un d'Hikō-kyū. Matsuyama-sensei expliqua que ce serait à lui qu'ils auraient à faire pour les différents sports.

Une fois la présentation du val terminée, la classe remonta vers le palais pour le repas de midi. Toutefois, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sommet du pic, un surprise les attendait. Tous les pétales de fleurs qui, lorsque les élèves étaient descendus dans le val, flottaient encore en dessinant divers motifs, avaient laissé place à une événement pour le moins inattendu.

Les professeurs, qui étaient les premiers à remonter, étaient restés scotchés devant la foule d'uniformes vides qui se baladaient tranquillement dans le parc. Mais lorsqu'une des tenues les remarqua, on ne pouvait qualifier le mouvement que les habits eurent à l'approche des professeurs que de fuite en direction de l'autre côté du château.

Les professeurs devaient penser que c'était encore un coup de l'IMAI, puisque sans s'étonner, ils conduisirent les élèves vers la salle à manger.

.

* * *

.

Les premières années étaient les derniers à pénétrer dans la pièce où le repas avait déjà commencé. Précédés par le trio Akashi-Iga, les premières années s'installèrent à leur table. Suzaku, Takeshi, Seigi et Maiko, les quatrièmes années, qui devaient être à la leur, les rejoignirent rapidement. Les deux premiers fumaient littéralement de rage. Les jumeaux, curieux, s'installèrent à côté de leur frère.

\- Je vais démembrer, déchiqueter, fracasser, étriper et broyer Chiba et sa clique, déclara hargneusement Suzaku en écrasant consciencieusement un morceau de pain.

\- Qui ? demandèrent d'une même voix les trois leader de la première année.

\- Chiba Akihiro, leur répondit Seigi, le seul du quatuor qui semblait garder son calme. Un troisième année. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il a l'air de détester tous les Sang-purs. Et il essaie à chaque fois de casser nos coups. C'est lui qui a détruit le sortilège des fleurs de ce matin, et qui l'a remplacer par ce vulgaire sort d'anime-tissus, finit-il avec un certain mépris dans la voix.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers la table correspondante.

En effet, au milieu se trouvait plusieurs élèves, majoritairement des troisième année, mais aussi quelques plus âgés. Les plus jeunes devaient en être à leur troisième année, les plus âgés, en sixième. Mais c'était bien un groupe de troisièmes années qui présidait.

Et au milieu, se tenait un garçon assez grand, aux cheveux marron en épis, et avec de strict lunettes carrées. Chiba Akihiro, probablement. Il émanait de lui un certain charisme, mais avec quelque chose de dérangeant.

Le garçon redressa la tête et croisa le regard des trois enfants. Son visage se ferma d'un coup. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et s'emplirent de haine.

Les premières années se détournèrent. Yukimichi semblait ravi d'avoir trouvé un adversaire à sa mesure. Il allait bien s'amuser cette année.

.

* * *

.

A Mahoutokoro, les cours avaient lieu de 8 heure à 14 heure, puis l'après-midi était dédiée à l'étude, aux options, ou aux différents clubs. Et comme les options commençaient dès la première année, les professeurs Nakamura, Yamada – un homme, grand aux cheveux bruns retenus en catogan, et aux yeux verts très sombres – et Oguri – petit et carré, avec une peau noire nuit, avec des multiples cicatrices, comme des impact de foudre, et des yeux bleus stupéfiants, du bleu des berbères – emmenèrent les plus jeunes dans une grande salle de classe.

\- Comme vous le savez sûrement, commença, d'une voix grave Oguri-sensei, en sus de vos cours obligatoires tous les matins, vous devez suivre deux options, et vous pouvez rejoindre un des clubs de l'institut.

\- Les options et les clubs ont lieu de 14 heure à 18 heure, poursuivit Nakamura-sensei. Nous allons maintenant vous les présenter, et vous choisirez vos deux options. Pour rejoindre les clubs, vous devrez aller au bureau du conseil des élèves.

\- Vous avez le choix entre neuf options libres, continua Yamada-sensei d'une voix rocailleuse. Il existe aussi sept options ayant pour but de développer vos compétences naturelles. Elles nécessitent toutefois de passer un test avant de vous y inscrire.

Oguri-sensei reprit la parole :

\- Les options libres sont : Divination, Technologie magique, Médicomagie, Alchimie, Langues étrangères et magiques, Arts martiaux, Sport, Politique économie et droit, et Étude des Moldus.

Yamada-sensei s'avança.

\- Les options avec test vous seront enseignées par Oguri-sensei et moi-même. Il s'agit des différentes mancies, ainsi que de la magie rouge. Par ailleurs, je serais votre professeur de psychomancie, et Oguri-sensei, celui de magie élémentaire.

\- Maintenant, je vais vous distribuer une fiche. À la fin de la semaine, je veux que vous me l'ayez remise, remplie avec les options que vous désirez choisir.

.

* * *

.

La nuit. Sur le plateau central, quatre ombres se déplacent. Régulièrement, elles déposent de petits objets au sol, les dissimulant dans la mousse et les herbes. Et plus elles bougent, plus la brume s'élève de l'eau, à côté de leur passage.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain, en sortant de leurs dortoirs, les élèves se retrouvèrent plongés dans une véritable purée de pois. Habitués aux frasques de l'IMAI ou de la bande de Chiba, les plus âgés ne s'en émurent pas, et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers ce qu'ils pensaient être la direction du palais, suivit peu après par les plus jeunes.

C'est lorsqu'elles manquèrent de percuter les deuxièmes années que Murakami et Aoki se rendirent compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Puis, elles virent la silhouette. Ça ressemblait à une espèce de grand humanoïde dégingandé entouré de feux multicolores. Elle ne semblait pas menaçante. Elle se tenait juste devant eux, sur le chemin qui menait au palais.

Ce n'est qu'alors que les premières années remarquèrent qu'il manquait une bonne partie de leur promotion : Iga, les jumeaux Akashi, Asobibi, Ryūzōji, et Amago.

Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à faire demi-tour pour chercher la petite bande, suivit de quelques deuxièmes années curieux, la brume se dissipa

Devant les élèves, la silhouette se révéla tandis que le brouillard disparaissait.

Il s'agissait d'un grand automate en bois et en toile. Il fixait de ses yeux lisses les élèves sans bouger, des flammes colorées sortant de ses articulations.

Tranquillement, l'automate flamboyant se mit en marche vers le palais, invitant les élèves à le suivre.

Alors que les deuxièmes années, encore intimidés par l'apparition, reculait vers le dortoir, les premières années, qui avaient parfaitement compris que ce devait être un coup des absents, suivirent la machine. Rapidement, leurs aînés leur emboîtèrent le pas.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin, derrière l'automate, qui pointait, d'un doigt enflammé de vert, le ciel au-dessus du château.

Où brillait tranquillement un court message :

 _Bonne journée à tous._

 _Signé : les Shinobi._

* * *

Voilà, petite fin gentille.

Puisque j'ai oublié de le demander la dernière fois, cette fois-ci, choisissez quelqu'un ou quelque chose que vous voulez que je présente.


	4. Chapter 4

Les reviewwwwwwwwwws :

Salut AndouilleEtSushi. Ce réveiller dans cette ambiance, ça a dut être reposant. Enfin pas pour Yukimichi, parce que son frère est complètement gaga de lui, et qu'il a profité de l'enchantement pour lui dire, ce qui à passablement énervé Yuki. Et puis se faire réveiller par Kiken'na ne doit pas non plus être la chose la plus calme, non ?

.

* * *

.

Le Chat (ou l'auteur, pour les élurophobes) vient de se rendre compte qu'en trois chapitres, il ne s'était écoulé que deux jours. Bon, ce chapitre va largement accélérer les choses (normalement). Et, je m'excuse pour le retard, mais, jusqu'à ce matin, j'étais en plein dans mes partiels, et je n'ai littéralement pas eu une seconde pour moi. Du coup, voilà. Dites vous que vous attendrez moins pour le prochain chapitre.

.

* * *

.

 **Présentation :** Iga Takeshi.

Takeshi de la Famille Iga du Clan Iga (pour la présentation officielle) est l'héritier de la famille Iga, et le futur chef du Clan Iga. De fait, il va aussi hériter d'un rôle important dans les Secrets. Oui parce que les Iga sont le Secret japonais. Et ce depuis la fondation du Clan, il y a environ 3500 ans.

Physiquement, Takeshi est grand et svelte. Il porte ses cheveux longs (il en rendrait jaloux Lucius ou Lévine), et teints en gris argenté. Il a des yeux gris, bordés de longs cils. Oui, clairement, il est beau et séduisant, et ne s'en prive pas pour en jouer. Hors de Mahoutokoro, il s'habille de vêtements moldus à l'occidental, auxquels il rajoute d'autres pièces plus traditionnelles.

Il a quatorze ans.

Sa famille se compose de son père, Iga Genkishi, dont personne ne connaît le visage ; et que personne, comme pour ses fils, ne peut décrire s'il ne l'a pas sous les yeux, à cause d'un vieil enchantement lié au sang du clan ; et de son petit frère, Iga Yukimichi. Sa mère est morte à la naissance de Yukimichi, et Takeshi est devenu extrêmement protecteur envers celui-ci.

À Mahoutokoro, il est un des quatre membres de l'IMAI, le pire groupe de fauteur de trouble que l'Institution ait connu (ou presque, en lisant un peu plus bas, vous verrez). Mais il ne fat pas s'y tromper, malgré sa propension au chaos, il est aussi un des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion. De toutes façons, son père n'accepte que l'excellence.

Ses meilleurs amis, et membres de l'IMAI avec lui, sont Akashi Suzaku (le frère aîné des jumeaux Akashi), Ishida Maiko, et Matsuyama-Mori Seigi. Il a sympathisé avec Suzaku lors de leur premier trajet vers Mahoutokoro. Il a rencontré Maiko et Seigi lors de leur deuxième jour de cours. Takeshi et Suzaku avaient décidé de plonger l'école dans la brume avec le premier sortilège qu'ils avaient apprit. Seigi et Maiko les ont entendu sortir du dortoir et les ont suivit. Et ils se sont perdu tous les quatre sur le plateau comme des truffes. Avant de se faire joyeusement coller par les professeurs (qui n'avaient pas spécialement apprécié de se retrouver dans une véritable purée de pois dès le matin). Du coup, ça les a réunit.

.

* * *

.

 **Note supplémentaire** : Je fais ou ferais régulièrement l'utilisation des suffixes à la japonaise, sans penser que vous ne les connaissez pas forcément. Désolé *inclinaison du Chat*. Du coup, je vous mets ici une liste des principaux suffixes de politesse que j'utiliserais, ainsi que leurs significations.

° -sensei : accolé au nom de famille, il désigne un enseignant. Il existe aussi une forme plus respectueuse : -shishō et ses diverses variantes.

° -dono : accolé au nom de famille, il s'agit d'une marque honorifique de respect pouvant se traduire par le Sir ou le Lady britannique. Il n'a pas d'équivalent féminin.

° -san : il indique le respect envers quelqu'un de plus âgé, ou ayant une plus haute place dans la hiérarchie ; ou la distance envers quelqu'un que l'on vient de rencontrer. Il pourrait se traduire par Monsieur/Madame/Mademoiselle.

° -senpai et -kōhai : -senpai est un suffixe utilisé pour marquer son respect à son aîné dans un domaine, surtout dans le milieu scolaire. -kohai est le suffixe utilisé par un aîné pour s'adresser à son cadet, même s'il n'est plus très utilisé.

° -kun et -chan : suffixe affectif, généralement utilisé pour de jeunes personnes (le plus souvent des garçons, et quelque fois des filles). -chan, quoique légèrement plus familier que -kun, sert aussi à marquer l'affection pour une personne (il sera le plus souvent utilisé pour parler d'une fille, voir d'un enfant en bas âge, et dans de rare cas d'un garçon).

Il en existe bien d'autre, en plus de termes propres et s'utilisant seuls.

Au prochain chapitre, j'essaierais de développer les sociétés sorcière et magique du Japon. Essaierais, parce que c'est monstrueusement complexe.

Tant que j'y suis, s'il y a un personnage sur lequel vous voulez des détails, demandez.

Et maintenant le chapitre.

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 4 : Changement**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Article publié dans le** ** _Mahou Shinbun, le 21 avril._**

 **Nouveau meurtre**

 _Une nouvelle agression a eu lieu aujourd'hui. Les victimes, M. et Mme Ishiki étaient de paisible octogénaires vivant en bordure de_ _Kōsadōro_ _. Comme les attaques précédentes, celle-ci ne semble pas avoir été préméditée. D'après une source à l'Akatsuki, l'agresseur serait rentré directement dans le domicile de M. et Mme Isshiki avant de les abattre froidement._

 _Ni le Shogunat, ni l'Akatsuki n'ont souhaité faire de commentaire sur cette nouvelle attaque. Nous nous demandons seulement quand ces meurtres prendront fin._

 _._

* * *

 _._

\- Le neuvième, c'est le neuvième en trois mois, hurlait l'homme.

Il était grand, plus de deux mètres, avec une voix très grave, qui devait faire trembler tout le bâtiment. Enfin, pour l'instant, elle faisait surtout trembler ses subordonnés, qui évitaient de se faire épingler par le regard de leur supérieur. Oui, car en tant que membre de l'Akatsuki, la police sorcière japonaise, la première chose que l'on apprenait était que lorsque Matsudaira-dono était énervé, il ne valait mieux ne pas être la cible de sa fureur.

Mais là, tous les membres de l'Akatsuki partageaient la colère de leur Maître.

Ce criminel les narguait depuis presque trois mois, et ils n'avaient pour l'instant aucun indice sur cet enflure.

De plus, les différents journaux se faisait, sous prétextes de s'indigner, un plaisir de les ridiculiser, le Mahou Shinbun le premier.

Cependant, le fait que ce soit leur Maître qui le leur rappelle était bien plus douloureux. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir. Il était celui qui les avait tous formé. Il leur avait appris toutes les ficelles du métier. Il était aussi celui qui envoyait des fleurs à leur femmes pour leurs anniversaires de mariages, et des cadeaux à leurs enfants. Et surtout, il était celui qui encaisserait un sort pour protéger n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Il était celui qui le premier monterait au feu pour tous les protéger.

Alors, non, ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir.

\- Serizawa, qu'est-ce qu'on a, demanda Matsudaira à son capitaine.

Celui-ci sursauta, se reprenant avant de répondre :

\- Rien, Matsudaira-dono. Juste que la mort a été causée par une très forte décharge de magie. Mais on ne sait pas comment à fait l'agresseur.

\- Et aucune information, ni revendication ?

\- Non, Dono.

.

* * *

.

L'homme était inquiet. Enfin, inquiet... Pas plus que d'habitude. Après tout, en tant que chef du clan chargé de protéger le Secret Magique, quoi de plus normal que de stresser un peu.

Mais là, cette affaire lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Des souvenirs d'une nuit de blizzard et de sang. De ténèbres et de mort. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, son pays courait alors un grave danger.

L'homme sortit sa baguette de la manche de son kimono gris. Tout était du même gris chez lui. Son kimono, son obi, ses cheveux, et son masque.

Un léger mouvement de baguette et une grand rapace brillant apparut. L'oiseau se posa sur la table et attendit.

\- Préviens tout le monde, dit l'homme d'une voix profonde et froide. Dit leur que le 21 décembre risque de se jouer à nouveau.

Et l'aigle disparut dans un léger éclat de lumière.

L'homme masqué se pencha sur les deux lettres qui reposaient sur le bureau.

Deux lettres de ses deux fils.

.

* * *

.

 **Lettre envoyée par Iga Yukimichi à son père, Iga Genkishi**

 _Cher père,_

 _Tout va bien à Mahoutokoro. L'IMAI a bien fait son coup de début d'année, mais c'était sans danger et, qui plus est, une belle démonstration de magie (même moi je le reconnaît). En fait, ils ont totalement envahit Yama no Tani de pétales de fleurs enchantés pour former des motifs harmonieux._

 _Mais après, cela s'est compliqué lorsque des deuxièmes années ont détruit l'enchantement pour le remplacer par un sort d'anime-tissus._

 _Et puisque dans la jonque j'ai rencontré presque tous les premières années, nous avons décidé (enfin les jumeaux Akashi et moi. D'ailleurs, ils sont géniaux, ils finissent chacun les phrases de l'autre) de riposter._

 _Donc, si tu reçois une lettre des directeurs se plaignant de pyrotechnie dans le parc, ce n'est pas nous. Presque pas. Il n'y a pas de preuve. Juste des rumeurs. Et il ne faut pas se fier aux rumeurs. Il faudrait apprendre ça aux professeurs. Ils nous ont collé pour trois jours._

 _Bref._

 _Pour riposter, nous avons demandé l'aide de Ryūzōji Masao, tu sais, le dernier fils du clan de dragonnier. Il veut devenir artificier, et je ne serais pas étonné qu'il ai une affinité avec le feu. Il a fait des fusées magnifiques._

 _Bon, je dois éteindre, les autres élèves du dortoir se plaignent de la lumière._

 _Bises,_

 _Yukimichi, chef du Clan des Shinobi._

 _._

* * *

 _._

La première semaine de cours des premières années était consacrée à la découverte des différentes options qu'ils pouvaient choisir. Du coup, chaque jours, ils avaient une ou plusieurs présentations d'options. Pour l'instant, ils avaient eu Technologie magique, Médicomagie, et Langues le mercredi ; puis Divination, Alchimie et Astronome le jeudi ; Et aujourd'hui, on allait leur présenter le module Politique économie et Droit, puis l'étude des Moldus, et il finirait par l'Option sport après le déjeuner.

De plus, chaque jour en fin d'après-midi, les enfants avaient pu découvrir les nombreux clubs de l'Institut, tel celui d'Ikebana, avec des compositions florales et musicales, ou celui de peinture et ses estampes vivantes.

Les élèves attendaient leur professeure en salle P13. Lorsqu'elle entra, les élèves la saluèrent comme il se doit, certain plus maladroitement que d'autre, avant de s'asseoir de nouveau. Satisfaite, la professeure inclina la tête avant d'enchaîner :

\- Bonjour jeunes gens. Je suis la professeure Mori. Cette année, ainsi que les suivantes, à moins que vous ne soyez trop énervant et que vous ne passiez malencontreusement par la fenêtre... Je vous enseignerai l'Histoire du Japon Sorcier.

À ces mots, quasiment tous les enfants lui jetèrent un regard apeuré, et tout le premier rang recula significativement. Tous, sauf une jeune bleue. Riyu Matsuyama-Mori se souvint Yukimichi.

C'était donc cela qui le troublait avec elle et Seigi. Il s'agissait de la raison pour laquelle elle était déjà aux côtés des professeurs Mori et Matsuyama au débarquement de la jonque. Logique. Après tout, elle devait être leur fille. Et Seigi était donc son frère.

Absorbé par ses pérégrinations mentales, Yukimichi ne vit pas les signes que lui faisait à peu près la moitié de la classe. Et...

\- Iga-kun, murmura la professeure juste à côté de son oreille avant de continuer plus fort, peux-tu nous faire part de ce qui t'intéresse tant au point de ne pas suivre le cours, et ce dés le premier jour ?

Yukimichi aurait sûrement répondu, mais quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupa à sa place.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on peut ne pas écouter les autres jours de l'année ? demanda très sérieusement Kumi.

Comment arrivait-elle à avoir l'air sérieux avec ses cheveux blancs et rainbow, ses grands yeux violets, et son uniforme déjà marqué de nombreux dessins ? C'était un mystère pour les jumeaux Akashi et Yukimichi.

Mori-sensei, quant à elle, se retourna en entendant la voix, ses yeux se posant sur l'auteure de la remarque.

Et Yukimichi eut clairement l'impression de voir des images très perturbantes venant de la professeure. Tel qu'un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année se promenant nu dans les couloirs de Mahoutokoro, ou des pages et des pages de... Yaoi... Et... Wow, WOw, WOW ! Stop ! Il ne voulait pas en voir plus.

La pression de la main d'Ōkami sur son bras le ramena à la réalité.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda l'autre Akashi, tu étais tout pâle.

Yukimichi lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête, encore troublé par sa vision.

Après la présentation de l'option PED, et une fois la professeure Mori partie, ce fut un européen d'une quarantaine d'année aux courts cheveux roux et aux yeux verts entra dans la salle.

Il s'agissait du professeur Fauchet, un nouvel enseignant arrivant tout juste de France, qui reprenait la place du professeure Kira, en plus de rajouter le français à l'option de Langue étrangère.

.

* * *

.

Puis, après le déjeuner, ce fut le professeur Matsuyama qui les conduisit vers les classes d'Arts du combat, qui délimitaient une partie du Val que les enfants n'avaient pas vu la veille.

Derrière les bâtiments s'élevait un assemblage de bois haut d'une vingtaine de mètre tapissait de tenture crème.

Passant dans la charpente, le groupe déboucha sur le gradin d'un stade de Quidditch où s'entraînait une petite quinzaine d'adultes aux robes crèmes et rouges.

Les enfants restaient bouches bées devant l'agilité des joueurs qui enchaînaient les passes à une vitesse ahurissante, au milieu d'un ballet de cognards déchaîné par les batteurs.

Puis le professeur fit un geste en direction des balais, et une femme à la simple robe grise se posa agilement devant les élèves.

\- Les enfants, Watanabe Shizuka, la présenta Matsuyama-sensei. Elle est celle qui encadre l'option Quidditch.

À l'annonce du nom, les jeunes sorciers eurent la confirmation de ce qu'ils pensaient. Celle qui se tenait devant eux était bien la mythique attrapeuse Watanabe Shizuka, qui, en plus vingt ans de carrière dans l'équipe nationale, n'avait jamais raté un seul vif. Et qui aujourd'hui entraînait cette même équipe, une des meilleures au monde.

La quarantenaire profita de l'ébahissement des élèves pour présenter l'option qu'elle animait :

\- Il y a quatre équipe de Quidditch à Mahoutokoro, ouvertes à tous de la première à la huitième année. Une équipe est composée de sept joueurs. Deux batteurs, trois poursuiveurs, un gardien et un attrapeur. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, vous pouvez venir aux sélections qui auront lieu mi-mai. De toute façon, nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine.

Et sans plus de discussion, elle décolla devant les élèves ahurit.

.

* * *

.

Le professeur Matsuyama emmena ensuite le petit groupe de l'autre côté du stade. En chemin, ils furent rejoint par le professeur Fauchet.

À une petite centaine de mètre s'élevaient d'autres gradins, plus bas que ceux du stade de Quidditch, formant un ovale. En pénétrant dans le terrain, les enfants découvrir un sol en terre noire, parsemée de nombreuses roches affleurantes, et où coulaient de multiples petits courts d'eau. Au quatre coins brûlaient des braseros. À chaque extrémités de l'ovale étaient plantés un poteau soutenant trois cerceaux concentriques. Au centre du terrain flottait une étrange sphère cristalline blanche, entourée de trois anneaux.

\- Les enfants, voici le terrain d'Hikō-kyū, expliqua Matsuyama-sensei. Je pense que les équipes existantes viendront s'entraîner dès demain. Vous pourrez venir les voir alors. Puisque je suis celui qui encadre cette partie de l'option sport, je vais vous expliquer les règles. Les équipes sont composées de quatre joueurs, dont un capitaine. L'objectif est simple : faire passer la balle – il désigna la sphère cristalline – dans les buts, finit-il en pointant les cerceaux. La particularité de ce sport est qu'il autorise l'utilisation de magie élémentaire. Mais je parle, je parle, et l'heure tourne. Il va falloir remonter, le conseil des élèves doit vous présenter les clubs.

Le groupe remonta donc, et sur le chemin, le professeur Fauchet, qui semblait enthousiasmé par l'Hikō-kyū, questionna longuement Matsuyama-sensei. Les élèves entendirent même le mot étrange de Cognepoing. Ce fut Ishikawa Mizuho, dont la mère était une née-moldue française, qui leur expliqua que ce sport ressemblait beaucoup à l'Hikō-kyū, et était propre à l'école française de Beauxbâtons.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut consacré à la présentation par le conseil des élèves des nombreux clubs.

Les Shinobi, puisque c'est ainsi que le reste de la promotion nommait Yukimichi, Tora, Ōkami, qui avaient été les seuls à recevoir des heures de colles pour leur petite prestation, eurent la surprise de découvrir qu'Ishida siégeait au conseil. Elle leur expliqua, avec un grand sourire digne du Chat du Cheshire, qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un de responsable dans l'IMAI.

.

* * *

.

Le samedi, à la fin de la semaine, tous les première années étaient réunis dans la salle commune du dortoir.

\- Quelqu'un sait quand sont les essais pour les options avec test ? demanda une voix dans le groupe de Tora, Ōkami et Yukimichi.

Oui, parce que Tora, Ōkami, et Yukimichi avaient réuni autour d'eux toutes les premières années.

Et comme il ne leur restait que deux jours avant la clôture des inscriptions aux divers options, certains commençaient à s'inquiéter un peu.

Ōkubo par exemple, qu'Ishikawa se chargea de calmer :

\- On a du sang moldu. Juste la probabilité qu'on ait un des pouvoirs recherchés est de quoi...

\- 5 %, j'ai fait le calcul, finit Amago. Autant ne pas s'y présenter.

\- Aller tout le monde, on y va, déclara Yukimichi, changeant rapidement de sujet.

Du coup tout le monde se leva, les calculs d'Amago oubliés, ce dont la jeune marionnettiste ne se formalisa pas.

Toute leur promotion s'était réunie en moins d'un mois autour du trio formé par les jumeaux Akashi et le jeune Iga. Ainsi, lorsque Yukimichi partit pour les essais des options à test, tous les autres le suivirent. C'est alors que les professeurs Yamada-sensei et Oguri-sensei ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant l'intégralité des premières année arrivée devant la salle V3 (pour la troisième salle du val), avant de se concerter d'un regard.

\- Bien, il semble que nous allons devoir modifier le test, déclara Oguri-sensei.

.

* * *

.

Dans la salle V3, tous les élèves de première année étaient agenouillés, écoutant religieusement leurs professeurs.

\- Jeunes gens, commença Oguri-sensei de sa voix grave, ses yeux bleus fixant intensément les élèves, nous allons dans un premier temps vérifier si vous avez une affinité avec l'un des éléments complexe.

\- Après cela, nous testerons votre habilité à la pratique de la Magie Rouge, continua Yamada-sensei.

\- Pour ce faire, nous projetterons les essences de chacune des six magies élémentaires complexes, ensuite, vous nous direz si l'une d'entre elles vous a affecté, poursuivit Oguri-sensei.

Le deuxième professeur poursuivit :

\- Malgré tout, je tiens à vous prévenir. Il se peut que vous n'ayez aucune affinité avec un des éléments complexes. C'est normal. Très peu de sorciers peuvent se vanter d'avoir une affinité.

Il prit alors une grande inspiration, puis articula un mot qui roula dans la pièce tel un grondement de tonnerre. Lorsque le bruit se fut calmé, Hachisuka sortit dignement, ses cheveux complètement dressés autour de sa tête.

Ce fut ensuite à Oguri-sensei d'inspirer profondément, avant de lâcher, dans un souffle, un mot lourd, qui fit trembler la salle, et sembla appesantir l'air. Cependant, la plupart des élèves ne ressentirent rien, et personne ne sortit.

Yamada-sensei prit de nouveau une profonde inspiration, et prononça son mot. Celui-ci sembla assombrir la pièce. Cette fois-ci, aucun élève ne sembla réagir jusqu'à ce qu'Amago ne se lève, quelques secondes après, rejoignant Kumi dans la salle voisine.

Au mot suivant, prononcé par Oguri-sensei, ce fut une Asobibi complètement en nage qui sortit.

Suivant le même chemin que les quatre autres, Matsumoto sortit tranquillement, pas du tout affecté par le nouveau mot que venait de prononcer le professeur Yamada, et qui ressemblait au claquement d'un avion passant le mur du son, alors que tout les élèves avaient les oreilles qui bourdonnaient.

Puis, Oguri-sensei prononça un mot qui semblait s'étirer indéfiniment. Mais cette fois, personne ne sortit.

Finalement, Yamada-sensei articula le dernier mot. Les élèves entendirent un long sifflement qui fit se redresser les jumeaux Akashi, tandis qu'Ishikawa sortait calmement.

Il restait donc dans la pièce un peu plus de la moitié de la promotion, ainsi que les enseignants.

Oguri-sensei passa à son tour dans la salle voisine.

\- Bien, reprit Yamada-sensei. Tous vos camarades qui ont été rejoints par mon collègue ont le potentiel pour devenir des manipulateurs d'éléments complexes. Il reste cependant pour vous un dernier test à effectuer. Nous ne le faisons pas passer aux autres élèves afin d'éviter de le surcharger. Bien évidement, ils pourront le passer plus tard si ils le désirent. Sur ce, commençons.

Le professeur reprit son souffle, et en profita pour déballer précautionneusement d'une boîte reposant à côté de lui, un complexe appareillage de verre et de métal argenté. Un globe de verre central surplombait un délicat trépied de métal, le tout entouré de nombreux tuyaux et de quatre sphères transparentes plus petites, ainsi que d'un dernier tube, seul pourvu d'une sorte de ventouse à l'extrémité. La totalité de l'appareil était couverte de minuscules idéogrammes rougeoyants.

\- Les enfants, voici un hémothaumatogrammeur, vous en étudierez le fonctionnement en sixième année. En attendant, à l'appel de votre nom, vous viendrez me voir. Laissez vous faire. Aoki Sugi.

La jeune fille s'approcha du professeur. Celui-ci avait déposé le délicat instrument au sol. Lorsque l'enfant s'agenouilla à nouveau, le tuyau avec la ventouse se posa délicatement sur le dos de sa main. La fillette sursauta au contact avant de se calmer.

À l'intérieur de la sphère centrale une petite boule bordeaux et mouvante se forma. Un léger crépitement bleuté en jaillit et deux des sphères périphérique s'illuminèrent.

\- Placez vous à ma gauche, s'il vous plaît, Aoki-san.

Même si Yukimichi ne pouvait pas lire les idéogrammes de l'appareil, il en devinait le fonctionnement. La machine devait prélever une légère quantité de sang et la dupliquer, puis en mesurer la magie et afficher la possibilité de manier la magie rouge grâce aux petites sphères périphériques.

Les autres élèves passèrent tour à tour, mais aucun n'alluma plus de trois sphères, et encore, seul les jumeaux y arrivèrent, Yamada-sensei eut d'ailleurs une étrange expression en voyant le résultat. Mais étant donné que le professeur et Tora puis Ōkami cachaient l'appareil, personne ne sut pourquoi.

\- Ōkubo Fuki.

Cette dernière s'avança jusqu'à l'appareil qui posa sa ventouse sur sa main. Cependant, la boule bordeaux eut à peine le temps de se former dans la sphère principale, qu'une véritable tempête d'éclairs rouges se déclencha autour. Les quatre globes périphériques s'illuminèrent d'une intense lumière écarlate, et l'appareil explosa, les éclats disparaissant avant de toucher qui que ce soit.

Le professeur était complètement hagard et un peu pâle. Il se reprit malgré tout assez vite.

\- Hum, bon. Remontez sur le plateau, le repas va bientôt commencer. Vous devriez croiser le reste des élèves avec le professeur Oguri, dites lui de me rejoindre. Iga, vous passerez me voir demain.

.

* * *

.

Yukimichi toqua à la porte du bureau du professeur Yamada.

Le panneau coulissa doucement, tandis qu'une voix l'enjoignait à rentrer.

La pièce était simple. Derrière une table basse était agenouillé le professeur Yamada. Sur la table s'étalaient de nombreux papier, dont les copies de devoir que les premières année avaient eu le matin même, mais aussi un hémothaumatogrammeur aux symboles entièrement masqués.

\- Vous avez demandé à me voir professeur ? demanda le garçon.

\- Oui, confirma Yamada-sensei. Comme vous le voyez Iga-san, nous allons pouvoir procéder à votre test, même si nous nous doutons tous les deux qu'il seras positif. Allez-y.

Yukimichi plaça donc sa main à portée du câble mouvant de l'appareil. Celui-ci se posa sur le dos de sa paume, et le jeune Iga ressentit une légère douleur, qui s'estompa rapidement. Comme pour ses camarades, la boule carmine se forma à l'intérieure du globe central, mais sans le crépitement qui l'accompagnait les fois antérieures. Un léger pli intrigué se forma sur le front de Yamada-sensei, pli qui il se renforça lorsque les quatre sphères périphériques s'illuminèrent sans aucune couleur.

Intrigué, Yukimichi regarda le professeur. Celui-ci avait les yeux dans les vagues.

\- Professeur, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Hum ? Rien, jeune homme, rien qui ne vous concerne. Veuillez partir. Je vous attend cependant la semaine prochaine pour les cours de magie rouge.

\- Bien professeur, acquiesça Yukimichi en sortant.

.

* * *

.

 **Note envoyée à Iga Genkishi par Yamada Kenta.**

 _Genkishi, que s'est-il passé le 21 décembre ?_

 _Yamada Kenta._

* * *

 _à suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

Les reviews :

Salut titietrominet27. Entrée dans l'intrigue ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire =P. Pour l'instant, la répartition dans les options n'a pas été précisée. Je le maintiens : Mahoutokoro est géniale, et cette promotion promet. Quant à ce qui c'est passé le 21 décembre, il y a un événement dans les chapitres précédents qui y est lié. Peut-être.

.

* * *

.

Présentation : Le Japon sorcier et magique (en très bref, du moins je vais essayer).

L'archipel japonais possède une société unique dans le monde sorcier. En effet, contrairement aux autres pays, les créatures magiques ont leur propre société. Il y a ainsi deux gouvernements sur l'archipel, un sorcier, et un magique. Cela est dû au fait que le pays possède le plus grand nombre de créatures magiques intelligentes et civilisées par rapport au nombre de sorciers. Le ratio est même inférieur à 1.

Les deux sociétés sont relativement indépendantes, même si, logiquement, tout ce qui affecte l'une affectera l'autre.

La société sorcière est une aristocratie, où le pouvoir appartient au Clan Yamato et à l'Assemblé des chefs de Clans. Une autre chambre, neutre, existe, qui n'intervient que lors de désaccords totaux entre le shogunat et les chefs de Clans : le Conseil des Itakos. Autour de ces trois pôles se trouve de nombreux départements, tel celui de la coopération internationale, ou celui de la Justice. Le Secret et l'équivalent du Département des Mystères (avec tout ce que cela implique derrière. Allez lire Marchands de Secrets de DreamerInTheSky pour en savoir plus) sont un cas à part, puisqu'ils sont uniquement lié du Clan Iga.

La société magique est organisée différemment. Il s'agit grosso modo d'une démocratie, où le pouvoir est tenu par une assemblé composée du plus vieux membres de chaque espèces magiques (Kitsune, Tengu, Inugami, etc...), ainsi que des Maîtres de chaque Guildes d'artisan (Charpentiers, Tisseurs, mais aussi Fabricant de baguette, ou d'amulette). Cette chambre est soutenue par de nombreux départements (Justice, Éducation ...)

Le Japon a la particularité de permettre aux créatures magiques de posséder une baguette et une amulette de concentration (contrairement à la Grande-Bretagne, par exemple).

Pour maintenir l'équilibre entre les deux sociétés, chacune possède un département de la coopération magique, ou sorcière (suivant dans quelle société on se tient), composé d'individus de l'autre société (des sorciers dans la coopération sorcière des créatures magiques, et des Yōkais [pour faire simple] dans la coopération magique des sorciers).

Pour les détails, je vais écrire les pages wiki correspondantes. Je vous invite d'ailleurs à aller consulter le wiki.

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 5 : Commencement**

.

Le lundi matin, la professeure Mori distribua aux première année leur emploi du temps.

Il s'agissait d'un disque de verre gravé de rune, enchâssé dans une monture de bois rouge foncé. Sur le côté dépassait une molette. La presser permettait de projeter le planning du jour au-dessus du disque – comme un hologramme –, tandis que la tourner faisait défiler les journée.

Les première année s'amusèrent un temps avec l'objet, tout en essayant de retenir leurs emplois tu temps respectifs, jusqu'à ce que Itaro Kaguma ne fasse remarquer qu'ils avaient cours d'Études des Êtres en salle V6, qu'il ne leur restait que cinq minutes pour y aller, et, qu'en gros, ils étaient tous en retard.

.

* * *

.

Du coup, ils arrivèrent tous bel et bien en retard d'une petite dizaine de minutes.

Sauf Riyu, qui devait leur avoir faussé compagnie à un moment, et qui attendait tranquillement, avec un petit sourire en coin, ses condisciples. Étrangement, elle n'était pas rentrée dans le bâtiment.

Ils attendirent donc devant la salle de classe, et c'est avec surprise qu'ils virent un duo d'adultes de la forêt, à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux.

Le premier, un grand homme d'une petite quarantaine d'année aux courts cheveux bruns, et aux yeux verts, portait l'uniforme des professeurs sous un long manteau en cuir noir, marqué de brûlure et de nombreuses traces de griffures. Les enfants reconnurent le professeur Yamashita, enseignant l'Étude des Êtres ; qu'ils avaient de plus rencontré lors de la présentation des clubs, où il encadrait celui d'Art.

Le second, qui s'avéra d'ailleurs être une seconde, était plus étrange. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs, avec quelques mèches blanches qui donnaient à sa chevelure aspect argenté. Sa peau était très blanche, et ses yeux entièrement fauve, à l'exception de la pupille. Elle portait un habit semblable à la tenue des professeurs, mais crème, plutôt que brun, et un obi violet.

À son approche, les jumeaux s'étaient complètement hérissés, comme des chats.

Insensible à la réaction de ses élèves, Yamashita-sensei présenta son accompagnatrice :

\- Les enfants, voici Byakko Chiyuki. Elle seras votre enseignante lors de ce premier trimestre. Si vous avez pris la peine d'ouvrir vos manuels – à ces mots, la majorité des élèves détournèrent les yeux, gênés – vous devez déjà savoir pourquoi. Sur ce.

Et le professeur s'en fut tranquillement vers le pic central, tandis que leur nouvelle enseignante les faisait rentrer dans la salle de classe. Tandis que les enfants s'installaient rapidement, elle prit place derrière le bureau professorale, balayant la pièce d'un regard ambré. Instantanément, le silence se fit.

\- Bien, apprécia la dame. Comme l'a dit votre professeur, je serai votre enseignante ce trimestre. Je vous apprendrais ce que vous devez savoir sur la société magique. Quant à pourquoi moi...

Brusquement, d'épaisses flammes bleutées la masquèrent. Quant elles se dissipèrent un très grand renard argenté, de la taille d'un loup, se tenait à la place de la dame. Puis, tout aussi soudainement, le brasier rejaillit, rougeoyant cette fois-ci, et la professeure se tint devant ses élèves estomaqués.

\- ... je suis une membre du Clan Byakko, le plus grand clan de Kitsune de l'archipel. Bien, continua-t-elle tant que l'attention de la classe restait concentré sur elle, maintenant, prenez notes.

Et le reste du cours se passa dans un silence studieux, sous la dictée de l'étrange enseignante. À la fin des deux heures de cours, elle leur donna trente centimètres de parchemin à rédiger sur l'organisation de la société magique.

Durant le cours, assis au fond de la salle avec les jumeaux, Yukimichi avait sans doute été le seul à remarquer que les jumeaux n'avaient prit aucune note de tout le cours, et que, s'il n'avaient pas semblé étonnés de la transformation de leur enseignante, l'évocation du clan Byakko avait esquissé sur leurs lèvres un discret sourire moqueur.

Une fois sortit, les élèves durent courir, en maudissant allégrement les architectes de l'école, pour rejoindre les laboratoires de Potions, situés sur un pic, de l'autre côté du val.

Indulgent, Hayama-sensei ne releva pas leur retard général.

Enfin presque général. Comme précédemment, Matsuyama-Mori Riyu avait réussi à arriver avant tous les autres.

Tora, Ōkami et Yuki pensaient qu'elle devait transplaner, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité.

Finalement, le cours se passa sans problème ; si on exceptait le chaudron de Asobibi Ryūko et Ryūzōji Masao qui avait mystérieusement explosé, alors que la classe préparait une simple potion colorante.

Lorsque les élèves sortirent, avec vingt centimètres de parchemin supplémentaire, ils virent clairement le professeur se pencher sur le récipient avec un air intrigué, se demandant visiblement comment un potion, somme toute inoffensive, avait bien pu exploser.

.

* * *

.

Après un repas assez tranquille – si on excepte les cris de détresse et d'inquiétude de Takeshi, qui, part un mystérieux procédé, était déjà au courant de l'explosion du laboratoire de Potions –, les premières années redescendirent dans le val, pour leur cours d'initiations au vol sur balai.

En arrivant dans le stade de Quidditch les enfants virent, disposés en rangs ordonnés, une quinzaine de balais posés au sol. Ceux qui connaissaient les balais identifièrent sans mal des Yajirushi, avec leurs lignes typiques de la marque.

Mais ce qui frappa les élèves, c'étaient les deux silhouettes, ou plutôt les traînés, car la vitesse les rendaient floues, qui volaient fluidement dans le ciel.

Si la première, blanche et rouge, était indubitablement la professeure Watanabe, la seconde, rouge et noire, ne disait rien à personne.

Puis Watanabe fit un rapide écart de trajectoire, et les deux joueurs ralentirent pour se poser devant les premières années.

Si en effet la première silhouette, vêtue de blanc et rouge, était bien Watanabe-sensei, la deuxième était celle d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, mince, au teint sombre et cireux, avec un nez rond, des sourcils épais, et de courts cheveux noirs qui commençaient à grisonner sur les tempes.

Tout en redescendant, les deux adultes discutaient gaiement. Enfin, l'asiatique avait l'air de se moquer de l'européen.

Ce dont eurent la confirmation les élèves lorsque les balais arrivèrent à porter d'oreilles.

\- Tu vois Vik, déclara leur professeure, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu réussiras à me prendre le vif.

Le dénommé Vik grommela amicalement quelque chose en se posant. Alors que dans les airs, il était gracieux, il perdait ce trait au sol au profit d'une démarche gauche et voûtée.

Watanabe-sensei devait savoir combien les première année étaient, car elle leur donna pour consigne de se placer chacun à côté d'un balai, tout en leur expliquant comment le prendre en main.

Une fois que chacun eu un balai en main, la classe fut séparée entre ceux qui savaient déjà voler et ceux qui n'étaient jamais monté sur un balai.

Tandis que les seconds apprendraient avec Watanabe-sensei, les premiers suivraient l'enseignement de l'homme.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je m'occuper d'eux, demanda quand même Vik.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

\- Excuses-moi, Krum, mais il me semble que je suis plus... pédagogue que toi. Les enfants, poursuivit-elle en s'adressant au premier groupe, vous suivrez les consigne du professeur Viktor Krum.

À la prononciation de ce nom, l'identité du collègue de Watanabe-sensei s'éclaira pour tous les enfants sorciers. Il s'agissait du meilleur attrapeur des cents dernières années, bien que, et la conversation au début du cours le confirma, il n'ai jamais réussi à attraper le vif lorsque Watanabe jouait au poste d'attrapeuse. Leur rivalité était légendaire, et, étant tous les deux l'entraîneur de leur équipe nationale, ils se lançaient régulièrement dans des match amicaux.

\- Évites de les abîmer quand même, lança la professeure japonaise à l'homme, tandis que celui-ci s'éloignait avec le groupe.

Du coup, les élèves qui suivaient le bulgare, furent beaucoup plus méfiant.

.

* * *

.

Finalement, le cours de vol sur balai se passa remarquablement bien.

Les première année, fatigués par la journée, se séparèrent une fois remonté sur le pic.

Tora, Yukimichi et Ōkami se dirigèrent, qui ne pratiquaient ni la divination ni l'astronomie – c'étaient les deux options du Lundi – vers la bibliothèque.

Celle-ci se situait dans l'aile Est du palais, et en occupait les sept étages.

Lorsque le trio pénétra dans salle, ils se retrouvèrent directement devant le bureau du bibliothécaire. Ça ne les aurait pas plus dérangé qu cela, si derrière le-dit bureau, habillé de l'uniforme des enseignant ne se tenait pas, tranquillement assis en train de compulser un épais grimoire, sa baguette et son amulette posées à côté, de discrets lorgnons posés sur son nez, ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un orang-outan.

Le long pelage roux, la bouche proéminente, et... était-ce avec ses pieds qu'il était en train de se préparer un banane ?

\- Un orang-outan, déclara Tora, qui ne semblait pas s'être remit du choc, et semblait plutôt s'être prit un piano. Tombant du vingt-sixième étage. Avec le pianiste.

Ses deux comparses n'étaient cependant pas moins ébahis, et semblaient eux aussi s'être prit leur quantité de bois et de cordes tombant d'un immeuble.

À la mention du nom de l'animal, celui-ci releva la tête de son livre en s'écriant :

\- Un peu de respect, non mais oh ! Je ne suis pas un vulgaire singe !

\- Un orang-...

\- ...-outan...

\- ...qui parle, enchaînèrent les trois garçons, toujours dans le même état d'ébahissement.

\- Rhaaa ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai, rugit le... ben, le pas-singe en passant par dessus le bureau pour se planter bien droit devant les enfants. Je suis un Shōjō, ça ne se voit pas ?

Les enfants firent appel à toute leur culture pour retrouver l'histoire de ce Yōkai ressemblant traits pour traits à un orang-outan, si ce n'était sa possibilité de se tenir bien droit, sa très grande intelligence, et une certaine propension à la boisson. Au vu de la réputation de ces créatures, ils ne s'attendaient pas à en voir une enseignant dans l'école, et sobre qui plus est.

Semblant coutumier du fait, le Shōjō ne s'en formalisa pas plus longtemps, et leur indiqua rapidement les sections où recherché les ouvrages nécessaires à leur devoirs.

Lorsque Ōkami le remercia, en demandant son nom, il répondit qu'il était pour eux le Bibliothécaire.

\- N'empêche, réfléchit tout haut Yukimichi, une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée d'ouïe du Bibliothécaire, ça doit être pratique pour aller chercher les livres, d'être un orang-outan.

-Même plus besoin d'échelle, c'est ça, questionnèrent les jumeaux en même temps.

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire.

Décidément, l'année promettait.

* * *

 _à suivre_

Une petite review pour le chat ?


	6. Chapter 6

Review :

Salut **AndouilleetSushi**. Ce chapitre était fait pour ça. Les prochains risques d'être (un peu) plus sérieux. Pour les Kitsune, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles 0=). Quand au Shōjō (Ne lui parle pas d'orang-outan, il serait furieux), il s'agit bien sûr d'une référence au Bibliothécaire de Pratchett.

Salut **Ardelone**. Si tu ne l'as pas encore lu, je te conseille le reste du **Multivers Parfum-Potter** , dont je fais partie, tous ses auteurs sont géniaux. Eh oui, si on a pas l'habitude, les noms et prénoms japonais ne sont pas simples à retenir. Tu n'es pas le seul à me le dire. L'organisation des cours va être un peu compliqué, mais cela devrait arriver bientôt. Quant aux histoires personnelles des personnages va attendre un peu.

.

Note de l'auteur :

Désolé, il n'y a pas eu de chapitre pendant les vacances. Elles ont été assez chargé, et je n'avais ni l'inspiration pour cette fic (elle vient mieux que je suis à la fac), ni l'internet pour la postée.. Du coup, le chapitre 6 n'arrive que maintenant. Toutes mes excuses *inclinaison de pardon du Chat*.

Changement de sujet. Vous remarquerez qu'on est un **Multivers** aux auteurs cultivés. Des références à Murphy, T. Pratchett, D. Addams, P. Bottero, Star Wars, etc... En fait, chaque œuvre est bourrée de références. D'ailleurs, je me suis amusé dans ce chapitre. Une pastèque à celui qui les trouve toutes.

Voilà, c'était la réflexion du Chat.

.

Et, avec la rentrée, on va reprendre les présentation des personnages. Comme il n'y a pas encore beaucoup d'autre personne de vu, le choix va être entre ceux de la promotion des Shinobi :

\- Murakami Sango, héritière du clan Murakami, fabricant les amulettes de concentration humaines.

\- Aoki Sugi, héritière du clan Aoki, fabricant les baguettes magiques humaines.

\- Matsuyama-Mori Riyu, membre du clan Matsuyama-Mori, dirigeant Mahoutokoro.

\- Kobayakawa Sayo, nièce d'Inari Mamoru (ou Inari-sensei dans **Les Rôdeurs** )

\- Ishikawa Mizuho, sang-mêlé de père japonais et de mère franco-britannique.

\- Hachisuka Kumi, nièce éloignée d'Alyssa Mocking.

\- Ōkubo Fuki, née-moldu.

\- Itaro Kaguma, membre du clan Itaro, les illusionnistes.

\- Amago Kakashi, membre du clan Amago, les fabricants de marionnettes et d'automates magiques.

\- Asobibi Ryūko, membre du clan Ryūzōji et cousine de Masao.

\- Matsumoto Hideto, sang-mêlé féru de musique.

Oui, il n'y a pas Masao, qui a déjà eu une présentation, ni Yukimichi, Ōkami ou Tora, qui seront présentés plus tard.

.

* * *

.  
Chapitre 6 : Exploration.

La semaine passa plus calmement pour les première année, si on exceptait les inondations des dortoirs des élèves de deuxième et quatrième année, lors du week-end.

Cependant, Suzaku prévint les plus jeunes, lors du petit-déjeuner du premier lundi de juin, de ne pas s'inquiéter, et que de toute façon, cela ne comptait pas.

Ne comptait pas pour quoi ? Yukimichi, Ōkami et Tora l'ignoraient, bien qu'ils soupçonnassent l'existence d'une sorte de concours entre l'IMAI et la bande de Chiba.

À cette idée, le trio s'entre-regarda, amusé et fébrile d'y participer.

Ou du moins les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent, et Yukimichi dû faire quelques gestes au-dessus de la table pour qu'ils remarquent son air matois.

Bien sûr, après le coup d'éclat des Shinobi une dizaine de jours auparavant, les professeurs gardaient un œil vigilant sur toute la promotion de première année, et le trio en particulier. C'était tout spécialement le cas du professeur Myioshi, enseignant l'Étude des Forces Sombres, qui avait fait tout un discours au début de son cours sur la nécessité de respecter les règles.

Et puis, avec sa grande silhouette efflanquée, son teint pâle, ses yeux oscillant entre le noir et le rouge, et ses dents pointues – qu'il révélait à chaque fois qu'il souriait, comme un chat ayant mangé le canari et la grand-mère –, il terrifiait la majorité des jeunes élèves. Des rumeurs circulait même disant qu'il serait en fait un vampire.

Mais du coup, rumeur ou non, cela empêchait les Shinobi d'agir librement.

Cependant, cela n'était pas la priorité des trois garçons, du moins pas pour l'instant.

Non, ce qui les intriguait le plus pour le moment, c'était la mystérieuse façon qu'avait Matsuyama-Mori Riyu d'arriver avant tout le monde en cours.

Ils avaient beau avoir questionné Seigi à ce propos, il n'avait rien voulu leur dire. Tout juste avaient-ils pu en tirer qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école. Leur aîné s'était ensuite contenté de s'éloigner avec un petit sourire en coin, qui avait exaspéré Tora, Ōkami et Yukimichi.

Comme la fillette ne pouvait pas transplaner, le trio n'avait pas vraiment d'idée sur comment elle faisait pour se déplacer si vite.

.

* * *

.

Et donc, ils avaient décidé de la suivre discrètement.

C'est-à-dire que les trois garçons étaient avec les autres première année dans une salle d'étude à côté de la bibliothèque, pour travailler.

Ou du moins environ la moitié de la quinzaine d'élèves travaillait.

Ōkami, Tora et Yukimichi faisait semblant d'étudier pour pouvoir espionner Riyu.

Celle-ci s'était attelé à un devoir de Métamorphose, tandis qu'à côté d'elle Sayo s'occupait d'Aki, son renardeau, tout en écrivant une lettre.

Curieux, Tora lui demanda à qui elle écrivait.

\- À mon oncle, répondit-elle. Le frère de ma mère, Inari Mamoru. Il enseigne à Poudlard en ce moment, et il paraît que les élèves là-bas sont intenables. Toujours à se taper dessus. Deux en particuliers. Le fils d'un Élu, ou quelque chose comme ça, et un descendant des Koenig.

\- Il y a un descendant des Koenig à Poudlard, s'étonna Mizuho. Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous passés à Durmstrang et Mighty Adler.

\- D'après ce que mon père m'a dit, expliqua Yukimichi, il s'agit d'un des petits-enfants de Sjer Koenig.

Avec ça, le sujet fut clos. Sjer Koenig était connu et respecté au Japon, car, avec Iga Genkishi, il avait permit de rétablir les relations entre le Japon et la Russie après les exactions des fidèles Grindelwald.

Entre temps, Hideto avait ramené du dortoir son matériel de musique, et était en train de bricoler son ampli pour le faire tourner à la magie, sans vraiment de succès.

Masao et Ryūko étaient placés en bout de table, entourés de tas de parchemins de brouillon. Ils semblaient travailler sur un sortilège. Vu le potentiel explosif du duo, leurs camarades avaient préférés s'éloigner.

Sango et Sugi travaillaient leur Enchantement et Sortilège, chacune expliquant à l'autre les subtilités de l'art de son clan. Sango était l'héritière du clan Murakami, et avait donc appris depuis toute petite à utiliser une amulette de concentration ; tandis que Sugi hériterait du clan Aoki, et avait donc appris l'utilisation des baguettes magiques.

Yukimichi était toujours étonné de les voir discuter tranquillement, vu la rivalité qui existait entre les deux clans.

Kumi écrivait elle-aussi une lettre.

Alors que Ōkami se tournait vers elle, la jeune fille prit l'initiative :

\- Si tu veux savoir, j'écris à mon oncle, Orion. Il vient de sortir de prison, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Et à mes tantes, Raiyu et Enma.

\- Il était emprisonné pour les mêmes raisons que d'habitude, demanda Yukimichi.

Kumi acquiesça. Les deux enfants se regardèrent, avant d'éclater d'un fou rire inarrêtable, sous le regard sidéré des autres enfants.

Entre deux éclats de rire, Yukimichi essaya de s'expliquer :

\- Orion, l'oncle de Kumi... est assez connu des services du Secret... Ça lui arrive souvent d'avoir des... problèmes avec les moldus. Du coup, le Secret à l'habitude d'intervenir auprès de lui.

\- Et, c'est quoi, ces raisons habituelles, demanda Hideto avec un certain pressentiment.

Le rire des deux enfants redoubla, jusqu'à ce que Kumi se calme assez pour éclaircir les faits :

\- Mon oncle a quelques... problèmes avec les convenances.

Devant les regards perplexes des autres première année, elle dut développer :

\- En gros, il lui arrive de sortir de chez lui en oubliant de s'habiller. Et comme il habite dans une ville moldue,les moldus essaye de l'arrêter à chaque fois. Oncle Orion se défend, et donc l'Akebono et le Secret doivent intervenir.

\- C'est pour ça que je le connais, de réputation au moins, commenta le jeune Iga.

\- Et pourquoi tu écris à tes tantes, demanda Sayo.

\- Pour me foutre de la gueule d'Orion, dit Kumi. Et pour demander à tante Raiyu de m'envoyer d'autres livres.

Personne autour de la table ne voulait connaître le sujet de ces livres, même si Kumi avait eu de nombreuses discussions à ce propos avec Maiko. Du coup, chacun retourna à ses activités, avec un regard nouveau sur la jeune Hachisuka.

Bon, après, ils étaient théoriquement là pour étudier. Et de leur petite promotion, Fuki était sans doute celle qui travaillait le plus. En tant que née-moldu, elle devait suivre, en plus de son cursus normal, des cours de rattrapage, pour obtenir les mêmes bases que ses condisciples. Ces derniers l'aidaient autant que possible.

En ce moment, c'était Mizuho qui travaillait l'Étude des Forces Sombres avec la jeune fille. En même temps, le sang-mêlé européen cherchait un sortilège pour traduire des romans français et britanniques en japonais, et les faire découvrir à ses condisciples.

Quant à Kaguma et Kakashi, jusqu'à peu, ils semblaient travailler la Métamorphose. Toutefois, Kakashi avait fabriqué un petit automate musical en forme d'oiseau, que la jeune Itaro avait enveloppé d'une Illusion, donnant l'impression qu'un petit passereau sautillait en gazouillant sur la table, sous l'œil intéressé, et quelque peu gourmand, d'Aki.

.

* * *

.

Après environ deux heures de, plus ou moins, travail, la plupart des enfants, ayant finit leurs devoirs, quittèrent la pièce. Ne restèrent que les cousins Ryūzōji, Kakashi et Kaguma, tous quatre bien trop occupés dans leurs expériences.

Mizuho, Fuki et Kumi s'éloignaient en discutant littérature, tandis que Murakami et Aoki allaient chercher Nakamura-sensei. Sayo, Hideto et Riyu se dirigeaient vers le dortoir, devisant de musique, d'instruments, de styles et de groupes sorciers et moldus.

Cependant, la jeune Matsuyama-Mori se sépara rapidement du groupe, prétendant devoir poser des questions à Oguri-sensei.

Yukimichi, Ōkami et Tora la suivirent discrètement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pénètre dans un bosquet. Perplexes, ils ne la virent pas ressortir. Ils entrèrent alors à leur tour dans le taillis.

Celui-ci n'était pas très grand. Tout juste une dizaine d'érables, avec un sous-bois couvert de petits arbustes. Un layon s'enfonçait vers le cœur du massif.

Autour du trio, se dressaient les arbres, tous au moins centenaires. Et tous ridiculisés par celui qui siégeait au centre du fourré. Il n'était pas haut, à peine trente mètres, mais son tronc était énorme, son feuillage épais ombrageait le bosquet, et des racines plus épaisses que les jambes des garçons soulevaient la terre, créant de profondes béances. L'arbre avait dû être planté lors de la fondation de Mahoutokoro, mille six-cents ans plus tôt.

Le chemin, que les enfants suivaient, s'enfonçait entre les racines du titan, dans une crevasse. Contrairement aux autres, celle-ci ne s'effondrait pas. Elle était même soutenue pas une discrète voûte en pierre, et une lumière lactescente en émanait légèrement.

Les trois garçons s'y engagèrent, la baguette à la main.

Le tunnel s'enfonçait abruptement dans la terre. Le long des parois étaient tendues d'épaisses cordes de paille de riz. Rapidement, la terre laissa place à une roche sombre, piquetée de paillettes blanches et argentées. Encastrés à intervalle régulier brillaient de gros cristaux blanchâtres.

Le tunnel débouchait, au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres, dans une grotte, par une voûte surplombant un torii.

La caverne était faiblement éclairée par les mêmes cristaux lactescents que dans le couloir. Le sentier se poursuivait, serpentant entre les stalagmites, les piliers, les orgues, et les délicates draperies de calcaires. Dans l'ombre ambiantes, seul point plus visible que discernable s'élevait une construction en bois. Un antique sanctuaire.

(Les sorciers japonais n'ont pas de véritable religion. Ils croient à la magie comme source de tout, et ont érigé des sanctuaires là où elle jaillit.)

Le sanctuaire se dressait sur un îlot de roche nue, entouré de quelques piliers calcaires, isolé au milieu d'un cours d'eau sombre. Une simple pont de bois, dominait par un autre torii, menait à l'île.

Et les trois garçons, tout à leur contemplation et leur progression dans la caverne, avait complètement perdu Riyu de vue. Et ils étaient tout autant incapable de retrouver leur chemin.

\- Par là, indiqua Ōkami, après quelques secondes d'inquiètude.

Yukimichi ne savait comment le jeune Akashi le savait, mais le regard entendu que lança Tora à son frère lui fit supposer quelque chose en lien avec leur famille.

Il traversèrent la rivière sur une délicate passerelle de bois, en aval du sanctuaire, pour se retrouver face à une ouverture où l'eau s'engouffrait rapidement.

.

* * *

.

Au bord de l'avent, sur un portoir de bois ouvragé, reposaient cinq planches en bois, taillées en feuille de lance, de différentes teintes, mais toutes d'environ deux mètres de long. Leur bois était couvert d'une fine écriture runique argentée et brillante. Et chaque planche avait une particularité, que ce soit le bois utilisé, ou sa forme.

Il manquait une planche sur le portoir. Le sixième et dernier support était vide.

Ōkami, Tora et Yukimichi saisirent chacun un ais.

Yukimichi attrapa la première, la plus longue, taillée dans un bois acajou, avec des bords anguleux ; tandis que Tora et Ōkami saisissaient d'un même geste les troisième et cinquième – à peine plus courtes, façonnées dans le même bois sombre veiné de crème, et aux bords presque tranchants.

Les trois garçons se fixèrent à nouveau. Juste avant de s'élancer dans la rivière avec des hurlements de sioux.

La galerie était assez haute, avec une voûte couverte de cristaux lumineux, plus de deux mètres au-dessus des eaux. Le tunnel descendait de plus en plus profondément, en tournant sur lui-même.

Aucun des trois garçons n'étaient jamais montés sur une planche comme celles-ci, et encore moins dans un tunnel inondé, pour glisser sur des rapides. Pourtant, ils ne tombèrent pas une seule fois. Les planches semblaient prédire leurs mouvements, s'adaptant à leurs gestes, et une force retenait les enfants au centre de la planche, leur évitant une chute.

Ils descendirent plus de cent-cinquante mètres, avant que la galerie ne débouche dans une autre caverne. Le courant se jetait dans un lac aux eaux sombres. Les mêmes cristaux laiteux éclairaient l'espace.

Sans que les garçons ne puissent les contrôler, les ais vinrent s'échouer sur la rive droite du lac, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol. Un portoir, identique à celui où le trio avait prit les planches mais n'en supportant qu'une, la dernière, se dressait à côté. Ōkami, Yukimichi et Tora prirent bien soin de reposer les «surfs» exactement à la place où ils les avaient pris. Étrangement, une fois posés, ceux-ci devinrent transparents,impalpables, avant de tout simplement disparaître.

Après leur descente, ils étaient complètement trempés.

Un chemin quittait la berge, se divisant rapidement. Le premier sentier semblait faire le tour du lac, se perdant rapidement dans les ombres ; tandis que le second partait vers la paroi la plus proche de la caverne.

Yukimichi indiqua de légères traces humides sur le second layon :

\- On sait par où est partie Riyu, dit-il en grelottant.

Suivant les traces, ils se dirigèrent vers le bord le plus proche de l'antre. Rapidement, un passage plus clair se dessina, gris sur le noir de la paroi. Plus ils s'en rapprochaient, plus la lumière, passant du blanc lactescent des cristaux, à une couleur plus pure, légèrement teintée de vert.

Au bout d'une centaine de mètres dans un couloir contourné, l'obscurité se délita complètement. En face d'eux, masquant l'entrée du tunnel, était planté une épais buisson.

En passant au travers, ils débouchèrent dans le Val, juste au pied du pic principal de l'école.

Face à eux se dressait la classe de magie élémentaire.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, un même sourire barrant leurs visages.

Ils venaient de découvrir un des mystères de Mahoutokoro.

Combien d'autres les attendaient ?

.

* * *

.

Voilà. Un petit chapitre qui a été long à venir. Et en plus, il ne fait pas avancer trop l'intrigue (Pensez vous ? Non, non, pas taper !)

Et n'oubliez de voter.


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews :

Hi, AndouilleetSushi ! D'ailleurs, la review a été postée par Andouille ou Sushi ? ^_^ C'est quand même Yukimichi qui les a entraînés là-dedans. Pour Riyu, il suffit de voir son nom de famille : Matsuyama-Mori. Comme les professeurs et les directeurs Matsuyama et Mori… Quant à la suite de l'intrigue, il faudrait déjà que mes personnages soient d'accord pour qu'elle arrive.

Note de l'auteur :

Oui, ce chapitre arrive avec du retard. Désolé m(._.)m .

Présentation : L'Hikō-kyū

L'hikō-kyū est un sport originaire du Japon, mais une modification d'un autre importé de Chine lors des premières colonisation de l'archipel.

Il se joue sur un terrain de neuf mètres sur vingt-sept, composé d'un mélange des quatre éléments simples (Terre, Eau, Feu et Air), et capable de changer avant ou lors des match lorsqu'il a accumulé assez de magie. Deux équipes s'affrontent lors de match de dix minutes où l'utilisation des magies élémentaires simples sont autorisées. Pour protéger les spectateurs, un dôme de verre renforcé entoure le terrain.

Les équipes sont composés de quatre joueurs, dont un capitaine. Les joueurs n'ont de rôle que celui que leur donne le capitaine. Leur but est de passer la balle, une sphère de cristal magique, dans une série d'anneaux concentriques à l'extrémité opposée du terrain, un but étant validé lorsque les trois anneaux tournent.

Et maintenant, le chapitre tant attendu.

.

.

 **Chapitre 7 : Apprentissage**

.

Yukimichi, Tora et Ōkami gardèrent leur découverte pour eux. Que ceux qui n'avaient pas commencé à découvrir les secrets de Yama no Tani se débrouillent.

Et puis ça les avantageaient bien, puisque la majorité de la nouvelle semaine était consacré aux magies sans baguettes, et que tous les cours se déroulaient donc dans le Val.  
Ils commençaient d'ailleurs ce lundi matin par quatre heures de Magies Élémentaires avec Oguri-sensei.

Le professeur les attendait dans un bosquet du Val. Il était agenouillé dos à un rocher, juste au bord d'un cours d'eau qui traversait la futaie, semblant dormir.

À peine les enfants entraient-ils dans le bosquet que des nuées s'amassèrent au-dessus de leur têtes. Le ciel s'obscurcit, le tonnerre gronda, et dans un rugissement, la foudre s'abattit sur le rocher, enveloppant Oguri-sensei.  
Et soudainement, tout redevint clair, et devant les première année terrifiés se tenait leur professeur, parfaitement réveillé. Sur sa peau noire nuit se détachait distinctement un fin réseau de marques bleu sombre.

– Bonjour, les enfants, déclara nonchalamment le soixantenaire. Près pour votre première leçon de magie élémentaire ?

Toujours aussi estomaqués, aucun des enfants ne répondit. Le professeur agissait comme si se prendre un éclair était tout à fait normal, et ne semblait même pas affecté.

– Oguri-sensei, vous allez bien, demanda Masao, qui était celui qui avait reprit contenance le plus vite.

La plupart des autres élèves étaient toujours bouche bée, ou étaient tombés au sol sous le choc. Oguri-sensei regarda autour de lui, intrigué par le commentaire du jeune Ryūzōji, se retourna, avant de comprendre d'où venait le problème. Il venait juste de recevoir un coup de foudre, littéralement.

– Oh, s'exclama l'enseignant, ce n'est que ça. Rassurez-vous, voyons, je suis électromancien.

Ça n'avait pas l'air de rassurer les enfants outre mesure, et, lorsque Oguri-sensei retourna vers le centre de la clairière, ils le suivirent en laissant une certaine distance de sécurité. On ne savait pas, la foudre pouvait toujours décider de lui retomber dessus.  
Mais le professeur se réinstalla au pied du rocher sans qu'un éclair ne lui soit tombé dessus, et fit signe à ses élèves de s'asseoir un peu comme ils voulaient.

– Bien, commença l'adulte une fois tous ces élèves assis. Comme vous le savez, je serais votre professeur de Magie Élémentaire durant votre scolarité à Mahoutokoro.  
Il jeta un regard aux élèves.

– Puisque vous êtes tous venus pour l'option de Magie Élémentaire, vous me connaissez déjà. Mais je me représente quand même : je suis maître Oguri. Bien, je vois que vous êtes une petite classe. Ce seras parfait pour l'enseignement. Commençons par un peu de théorie.

À ces mots, la majorité des élèves sortirent de quoi prendre des notes.

– Bien, sourit le professeur. Comme vous le savez, lorsque vous lancez un sortilège, vous canalisez habituellement la magie au travers de votre baguette ou de votre talisman. Mais ce n'est pas comme cela que se pratique la magie élémentaire. Dans ce cours, il n'y aura ni baguette, ni incantation. Ici, vous canaliserez votre magie à travers vos éléments. La magie élémentaire est subtile et dangereuse, et vous aurez besoin de pratique. Toutefois, pour débuter, vous pourrez utiliser vos amulettes de concentration. Mais plus tard, cette forme de magie pourra vous venir juste avec des gestes. Mais, pour cette petite démonstration, l'utilisation d'un talisman sera plus prudent.

L'ensemble des élèves acquiesça tandis que le vieil homme attrapait un netsuke attaché à la ceinture de son hakama, d'où il sortit un disque de bois pâle, gravé et serti de petites pierres bleu sombre et noires. À peine l'amulette en main, une brillante aura bleue électrique entoura le professeur, puis une délicate flamme azurée apparut. Sous la chaleur, le premier rang recula. Mais à peine avaient-ils entamé le mouvement que la chaleur disparut, et que la flamme se figea, comme gelée. Et commença à fondre. L'enseignant venait de changer la flamme en eau. Elle se mit alors à tourner, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à former une sphère, puis la vitesse s'accrut, et une sorte de cône descendit de plus en plus bas à partir de la sphère. Et plus il descendait, plus il devenait transparent, jusqu'à toucher le sol, où il commença à soulever la poussière, transformé en une sorte de petite tornade.

À ce stade, les élèves s'étaient prudemment reculés, au cas où le professeur aurait eu l'idée de refaire le coup de la foudre. Le tourbillon, remplie de poussière grise, se figea et tomba au sol, sa pointe s'y enfonçant profondément. Il était devenu une solide cône de roche.

Le professeur rangea tranquillement son amulette.

– Ceci est ce que vous pourrez faire avec la Magie Élémentaire. Peut-être connaissez vous les tsangusuri, ces œuvres de magie éphémères ? Les premiers ont été réalisés grâce à la Magie Élémentaire. Mais ce n'est pas encore le sujet. Pour l'instant, je vais vous apprendre à manipuler les éléments purs. Je viens de vous les montrer. Lesquels sont-ils ? Oui, Ryūzōji ?

– Ce sont la Terre, l'Eau, l'Air, et le Feu. Normalement, un sorcier a une affinité avec un, plus rarement deux, éléments.

– Bien, je vois que vous connaissez les bases, poursuivit Oguri-sensei. En effet, vous avez tous une affinité avec un, et peut-être deux, éléments. Cependant, il va falloir découvrir quelle est cette affinité. Dans les écoles occidentales, qui sont largement moins avancées que nous à ce sujet, on vous la ferais découvrir par de stupides questionnaires, ou brutalement à l'aide de runes. Les runes sont utiles, mais la Magie Élémentaire est plus subtile que ça. Tout d'abord, sortaient tous voter amulette de concentration. Voici comment vous allez percevoir votre ou vos affinités.

L'enseignant fit un large geste du bras, et autour des jeunes élèves apparurent quatre étranges œuvres d'art. Il y avait une sorte de petite montagne qui s'élevait d'un côté en s'effondrant de l'autre, dégageant une impression étrange, au final ; un cylindre spiralé de glace au cœur duquel coulait une eau claire, donnant au tout un aspect lumineux ; un tourbillon d'air qui entraînait les feuilles et la poussière, formant de multiples motifs attirant l'œil sans que celui-ci n'arrive à en identifier un seul ; et une silhouette ignée aux mouvements dansant envoûtant, entourée de voile mouvant de cendres et d'escarbilles.

Inconsciemment, les élèves s'étaient rapprochés de l'un ou l'autre des tsangusuri, restant parfois entre deux. En tous cas, le mouvement avait été quasiment instinctif pour presque tout le monde. Presque. L'enseignant nota mentalement qu'il allait devoir discuter de certains événements passés avec quelques personnes.

\- Bien, dit-il en englobant la classe du regard. Vous vous êtes approchés instinctivement du tsangusuri représentant votre élément. Vous remarquerez aussi qu'aucun d'entre vous ne s'est approchés au point de toucher les tsangusuri, mais que vous êtes tous placés plus ou moins entre deux.

Il lança un regard particulier à Sango et Sugi, qui était quasiment à mi-distance de l'Eau et de la Terre, et Sayo, entre la Terre et le Feu.

\- Cela montre bien que vous n'avez pas une affinité spécifique, mais êtes plutôt entre deux éléments. D'ailleurs, certaines d'entre vous sont même avec une affinité égale entre deux éléments. C'est assez courant dans le cas d'éléments proches. C'est beaucoup plus rare pour des éléments opposés. À Mahoutokoro, il ne doit y avoir que deux… non, trois personnes avec de telles affinités. Toutefois, Murakami, Aoki et Kobayakawa, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas plus de travail que les autres. Souvent, les personnes ayant une double affinité équilibrée, ont souvent aussi plus de facilités à manier ces deux éléments.

Finalement, la classe était répartie de façon assez homogène entre les éléments. En dehors des trois filles avec une double affinité, soient Sayo, Sugi et Sango, Fuki (la seule née-moldu de la promotion), et Kakashi (le jeune marionnettiste) était aussi lié à la Terre. Les cousins Ryūzōji, Masao et Ryūko, ainsi que Kumi, étaient tous trois lié au Feu, même si la jeune Hachisuka tendait légèrement vers l'Air. Yukimichi, Tora et Ōkami étaient, eux, plus proches de l'Eau, avec une légère tendance vers l'Air pour les jumeaux. Les deux seuls qui étaient vraiment lié à l'Air uniquement étaient Riyu et Hideto.

\- Normalement, sans barrières d'occlumancie avancées, enchaîna le professeur, vous ne pourriez pas vous placer entre les quatre tsangusuri. (Il agita sa baguette autour de sa tête la nimbant d'une aura prune.) Ce sort montre la présence de protections occlumantiques sur les personnes. (L'aura vira au bleu). Et cela signifie que je viens de lever les miennes.

Puis il s'avança et s'assit tranquillement pile au milieu des quatre tsangusuri.

\- Cela n'est possible que si vous avez au moins une affinité avec deux éléments opposés, Terre et Air, ou Eau et Feu. À ce niveau, le japon est un cas particulier, puisqu'il présente plus de sorciers pouvant naturellement manier plusieurs éléments que les autres pays. Quelqu'un sait-il pourquoi ?

À peine la question finie de poser que Tora et Ōkami avaient lever le bras, au grand dam du professeur qui n'arrivait pas à les différencier.

– Oui, Akashi, demanda Oguri-sensei (il n'avait pas voulu se risquer à confondre les prénoms).

– C'est parce que le Japon est l'un des rares pays à autoriser les alliances entre humains et créatures magiques. Or, c'est créatures ont souvent des pouvoirs magiques intrinsèques, qu'elles peuvent transmettre à leur descendants.

– Exactement, jeune homme, mais pas tout à fait complet. Il y a aussi le fait que le Japon est le premier pays par le nombre de double affinités à des éléments. Et donc celui où il est le plus probable que naissent des enfants pouvant manier plusieurs éléments, simples ou complexes. D'ailleurs, connaissez-vous quelqu'un ayant une quadruple affinité ?

La réponse vint de Kumi : « Matsudaira Isami, l'actuel maître de l'Akebono. Il est aussi connu pour maîtriser d'autre éléments, je crois. »

– L'électromancie, la gyromancie, l'échomancie, la toxicomancie, la chronomancie, et la psychomancie, que vous étudierez avec Yamada-sensei, confirma Oguri-sensei. Mais il n'est pas le seul. Tous les membres de l'Akebono ont une solide formation dans les magies sans baguette. L'actuel directeur de l'Académie de Kōsadōro, aussi, par exemple, ainsi que de nombreux chercheurs. Mais commençons la partie pratique.

Le professeur généra un tsangusuri pour chaque élève, de l'élément correspondant à l'affinité dudit élève, générant de nouvelles sculptures pour ceux présentant une double affinité.

– Sur les quatre ans où la magie élémentaire est étudiée obligatoirement, vous apprendrez à manipuler chacun des éléments simples. Bien sûr, nous commençons avec celui qui vous est le plus proche, mais cela changera plus tard.

Il les fit ensuite longuement travailler sur les tsangusuri. Les enfants devaient d'abord percevoir l'élément de l'œuvre, puis essayer de l'influencer. À la fin de la matinée, seul Masao et Fuki arrivaient à faire bouger leur sculptures.

.

oOoOoOoOo

.

Le début de la semaine se poursuivit le mardi avec un autre cours de magie élémentaire. Cette fois-ci, Oguri-sensei leur fit passer des tests et des questions pour approcher de la meilleure manière le lien de chaque élève avec son élément. Si bien qu'après presque six heures de cours, ils arrivaient tous à percevoir leur éléments.

Ce fut le mercredi qui leur réserva une des surprises de la semaine. En effet, l'emploi du temps n'indiquait rien d'autre que de se rendre au terrain derrière les salles de sport, dans le val.

Sur le terrain d'hikō-kyū, Matsuyama-sensei se tenait au centre, dans une tenue de cuir et tissu crème, tandis que de chaque côtés se tenaient deux groupes de quatre jeunes. Les deux équipes portaient le même uniforme, un ensemble de cuir et tissu. Pour ceux de droite, il était crème et rouge, avec les parties en cuirs plus épaisses. Ceux de gauche portaient une tenue grise et blanc, plus proche du corps, et aux pièces de cuir plus effilées.

Cette fois-ci, le terrain était composé de gros blocs de roche brune rendant la zone assez accidentée. Entre eux circulaient des rivières. Enfin des rivières… Des classiques d'eau, et des moins courantes de feu. Un tourbillon d'air soulevait parfois la poussière. La zone devait faire une dizaine de mètres de large sur environ trente de long.

Ce fut lorsque les premières années, sur l'indication du professeur, montèrent dans les gradins, qu'ils purent vraiment voir les joueurs.

L'équipe de droite, en rouge, était composé de Chiba et de son groupe – Yukimichi n'avait pas retenu leur prénoms ; tandis que celui de gauche, en gris…

L'hystérique qui faisait de grand geste vers les gradins ne pouvait être que Takeshi. Et, logiquement, le reste de l'équipe était les autres membres de l'IMAI.

En se regardant, Yukimichi, Tora et Ōkami se demandèrent pourquoi est-ce que Matsuyama-sensei avait choisi ces huit-là pour jouer.

Rapidement, le professeur sortit d'un coffret un cristal sphérique. Matsuyama-sensei la posa au centre du terrain, puis sortit des limites, déclenchant l'érection d'un mur de verre transparent tout le long.

– Le verre a été renforcé pour protéger les spectateurs, expliqua l'enseignant. De plus, si vous vous concentrez sur une action… non, vous essayerez dès que le match commencera.

Il s'installa au poste de commentateur, leva sa baguette pour donner le signal, et le match commença.

Tout de suite, les joueurs se répartirent sur le terrain. Du côté des rouges, les Akahi, Chiba et un de ses acolytes, Gamō, d'après le professeur, fonçaient vers la sphère, tandis que les deux autres, Kikawa et Saito, restaient en arrière. Chez les gris, les Eizū, Takeshi se dirigeait seul vers le cristal, Maiko et Suzaku décalés derrière lui, et Seigi restant à l'arrière. Alors que les deux équipes auraient dû arriver au cristal en même temps, celui-ci prit une teinte laiteuse, et se dirigea sur Takeshi, qui le réceptionna d'un tour de poignet adroit.

– Et une magnifique attraction aérienne d'Iga, qui récupère la sphère sous le nez des Akahi.

D'un coup, Chiba s'arrêta tandis que Gamō continuait sur Takeshi, et la sphère se mis à rougir. Sans stopper, Takeshi lança la sphère à Maiko. Le cristal vira alors complètement au rouge feu, de légères flammèches bleues s'en échappant, sans que cela ne semble gêner la jeune fille. Ils avaient parcourus la moitié du terrain, lorsque le sol de mit à trembler. Les blocs qui parsemaient le terrain s'enfoncèrent dans le sol, libérant un vaste espace devant les joueurs.

– Ah ! Le terrain a accumulé suffisamment d'énergie pour se reconfigurer, s'exclama Matsuyama-sensei.

Une fois les blocs complètement enfoncés dans le sol, celui-ci se creusa d'une multitude de petites vasques. Environ la moitié se remplit d'eau, tandis que de l'autre jaillissaient de courtes colonnes de flammes. Cela n'impressionna pas vraiment les joueurs, habitués qu'ils devaient être. Maiko dépassa Gamō puis Chiba, Suzaku sur sa droite. D'un coup, un muret de terre s'éleva juste devant elle, mais déjà le cristal avait quitté ses mains pour filer vers Suzaku. À peine à mi-chemin, la sphère perdit ses flammes et tomba en virant au brun. Elle s'assombrit encore, puis se mit à rouler vers Kikawa qui était rester en arrière, de plus en plus vite jusqu'à finir sa course dans la main du garçon.

Yukimichi s'était désintéressé des commentaires du professeur pour se concentrer sur le jeu. Autour de lui, il entendait encore les cris des autres première année qui s'extasiaient devant le match. De ce qu'il voyait avec la distance, l'IMAI avait reprit la balle et marqué deux buts à la suite – le premier par Takeshi, où la balle avait fusé vers la cible dans un grand tourbillon d'air et le second par Suzaku – alors que les rouges n'en avait encore marqué aucun alors que le match touchait à sa fin. Les Akahi tentèrent bien une contre-attaque, mais Seigi ne leur laissa pas une seule ouverture, faisant sortir devant ses adversaires des blocs de roche pour leur boucher le passage ou les faire trébucher.

Finalement, le match se termina par la victoire des Eizū. Les deux équipes rejoignirent ensuite les plus jeunes pour un jeu de questions-réponses, pendant lequel les Akahi furent plutôt délaissés.

– N'empêche, commentait Tora tandis qu'ils remontaient vers le pic central, les capacités du dôme de verre sont étonnantes.

Yukimichi se contenta d'acquiescer muettement.

.

oOoOoOoOo

.

Plus tard dans la semaine, les cours de Magie de l'Esprit avec Yamada-sensei commencèrent. Eux aussi avaient lieu dans le Val, mais dans une salle de classe. C'était une pièce aux tons clairs soulignés par des boiseries plus sombres. Dans une alcôve, une simple estampe, représentant un saule au bord de l'eau, était accrochée derrière un modeste bouquet. Un des murs s'ouvrait sur un parc calme où quelques arbres fleurissaient encore, avec quelques iris à leur pieds.

Le professeur les attendait à droite de l'entrée. En dehors de lui, la pièce était vide. L'homme était simplement agenouillé derrière un bureau, où reposaient quelques papiers et et du matériel d'écriture. Les yeux toujours clos, il fit simplement signe aux élèves de s'installer dans la salle. Imitant l'adulte, les première année s'agenouillèrent dans la salle. À ce moment, l'enseignant ouvrit les yeux, fixant tour à tour chacun des enfants. Il s'arrêtait un peu plus sur certains d'entre eux.

– Bienvenus, jeunes gens, commença l'enseignant, à votre premier cours de psychomancie. Puisque vous êtes tous venus aux tests des options de Magie élémentaire, vous me connaissez déjà. Je suis, donc, maître Yamada, et je serais votre enseignant lors de votre premier cycle à Mahoutokoro. Quelqu'un ici sait-il quelles sont les disciplines de la psychomancie ?

Les élèves se regardèrent un temps avant que Kaguma et Kakashi lèvent en même temps la main. Le professeur indiqua d'un simple geste à Kakashi de prendre la parole.

– Il y a l'occlumancie, la légilimancie, et la mnémomancie, je crois, dit le

– Presque, répondit l'enseignant. Au sens stricte, Amago a raison. Tout de fois, il a oublié une forme de psychomancie, la pathomancie. Maintenant, est-ce que un d'entre vous peut me donner le principe de ses arts ?

À nouveau, les enfants se tournèrent les uns vers les autres, quêtant si un autre aurait les réponses. Ce fut Yukimichi qui leva la main, avant de répondre :

– Professeur, l'occlumancie permet de protéger et d'organiser son esprit, tandis que la légilimancie permet de lire les esprits des autres. La mnémomancie permet d'entraîner et d'altérer la mémoire. Et la pathomancie… il me semble qu'il s'agit de percevoir et d'influencer les émotions des autres.

– Très bien, jeune Iga. En effet, poursuivit le maître, comme l'a dit votre camarade, la psychomancie est la magie de l'esprit. Cette année et la suivante, je vais vous apprendre à structurer et protéger votre esprit, donc l'occlumancie. En Europe, cela serait passer par de longues séances de méditation, et presque uniquement cela. Toutefois, je ne vais pas vous l'apprendre de cette façon.

L'enseignant sortit du netsuke accroché à sa ceinture. Il s'agissait d'un simple cercle de bois clair traversé de multiple cordelettes formant un motif complexe et maintenant un éclat de pierre bleu-gris sombre.

– Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir qu'il existe deux types de protection occlumantique. Je vous enseignerai la première, qui consiste à structurer son esprit et à ériger des murs de souvenirs aux frontières de votre esprit. L'autre méthode, je vous l'enseignerai l'année prochaine, car il vous faudra les bases de la magie de votre élément simple.

Le professeur leur fit ensuite faire une séance de méditation, expliquant qu'il leur fallait à la fois se détendre et prendre conscience des limites de leurs esprits pour pouvoir commencer l'apprentissage de l'occlumancie. À la fin de l'heure de méditation, il agita sa baguette, formant un dessin compliqué, et une aura bleue apparue autour de la tête de chacun de élèves.

– Les enfants, vous connaissez ce sort, poursuivit-il tandis que la lumière virait au bleu. Il permet de visualiser la présence de barrière occlumantiques chez les gens. Maintenant, prenez vos talismans, fermez les yeux, et concentrez vous sur vous-même. Nakamura-sensei, lors de vos cours d'Enchantements, a dû vous apprendre à sentir et diriger votre magie. Là, vous allez orienter votre magie sur vous-mêmes. Imaginez la vous entourer. Elle forme une aura autour de vous. Elle vous protège. Maintenant, regardez autour de vous.

Tout autour des élèves, l'aura bleue avait viré au violet.

\- Toutefois, ceci n'est qu'une base de l'occlumancie, reprit Yamada-sensei dans le brouhaha qui commençait à s'installer. Il y a de nombreux moyens de protéger son esprit, et celui que je viens de vous enseigner n'est que le plus simple et le moins efficace.

Le reste du cours se passa sur différentes façons de concentrer sa magie pour améliorer son occlumancie.

oOoOoOoOo

Rhaaah. J'ai vraiment eu du mal pour ce chapitre. Désolé m(._.)m

Je vous laisse demander ce que vous voudriez que je présente au prochain chapitre.


	8. Chapter 8

Réponse aux reviews :

Coucou **Tiph**! Alors, Riyu a grandi à Mahōtokoro, parce que sa famille en est la dirigeante. Mais autrement, les professeurs peuvent rentrer dans leur famille pendant le week-end ou en fin de journée (même si c'est plus rare). Par contre, les familles ne peuvent pas venir à Mahōtokoro. Yep, les anglais ont perdu énormément de leur savoir, en se contentant de ce qu'ils avaient déjà, et juste de ça. Oh, il doit bien y avoir des personnes avec plus de connaissances (comme les Mystères et les Langues-de-Plomb), mais ce n'est plus enseigné, en tout cas, plus à Poudlard. Les britanniques ont beau dire que Poudlard est la meilleure école du monde, elle est aussi celle qui a l'enseignement le moins diversifié.  
Et, finalement, oui, les professeurs doivent être maître dans leur domaine, mais ils doivent aussi passer une formation pour être considérés comme aptes à enseigner. C'est que les sorciers japonais ne mettent pas l'éducation de leurs enfants entre n'importe quelles mains.

.

Disclaimer spécial : Enma, Orion et Raiyu ne viennent pas de moi, mais de Raiu-chan et Ywëna, toutes deux autrices ici. Vous pouvez retrouver Enma dans _Enma vs Avengers_ , _Enma à votre service_ , et _Les bons, la brute, et la nympho_. Orion apparaît dans _Un chasseur sur l'échiquier_. Raiyu n'est malheureusement pas dans des fics.

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 8 : Bazar et vacances.**

.

Le mois de juin se finit tranquillement, parsemé de quelques explosions. Les sélections pour les différentes équipes d'Hikō-kyū et de quidditch se déroulèrent sans que les premières années n'y participent. Ce n'était pas exceptionnel, mais cela faisait quand même plusieurs années que ce n'était pas arrivé. D'autant que l'actuelle promotion de première année comportait un grand nombre d'élèves qui semblaient prometteurs.

Il y eut bien un feu de joie multicolore d'allumer juste avant les vacances, mais personnes ne revendiqua cette frasque.

Finalement, les élèves embarquèrent sur la jonque de l'école en direction de Niigata. Les premières années passèrent le trajet à discuter de leur divers projets de vacances. L'IMAI passa bien à un moment, mais elle repartit assez vite quand Takeshi se fit botter hors du salon par son petit frère. À un moment, quelqu'un demanda qui pouvait bien diriger le navire, mais personne ne fut capable de répondre, et une expédition dans les couloirs pour trouver la commanderie ne mena à rien.

Le bateau accosta en fin d'après-midi sur les quais magiques de Niigata. Ceux-ci étaient installés dans le cours de la rivière Agano, pas très loin d'un ancien sanctuaire shintoïste, qui était aussi l'entrée des quartiers sorcier et magique de la ville.

Un grand nombre de familles attendaient là, regroupaient à différent point du quai. On pouvait identifier les différentes alliances entre celles-ci par leur proximité, les familles et les clans indécis se trouvant entre. Lorsque les enfants descendirent du bateau, ils se dirigèrent donc vers leur parents, les groupes d'amis se séparant parfois après une étreinte ou un salut pour se diriger vers leur parents. Quelques murmures se faisaient parfois entendre derrière le brouhaha des retrouvailles quand des amitiés incongrus par rapport aux histoires des familles se faisaient voir.

Mais ce ne fut rien par rapport à l'arrivée des première année. Voir débarquer les héritiers ou cadets de huit des plus grandes familles du pays accompagnés d'enfants de plusieurs autres lignées connues fit l'effet d'une petite bombe. Les quelques journalistes dont les enfants étaient encore à Mahoutokoro se dépêchèrent d'en prendre notes, voir pour certain, de prendre quelques photographies.

Les enfants ne firent pas spécialement attention à l'agitation que leur apparition engendrait.

\- Par là, indiqua Yukimichi en montrant leur familles, regroupées du même côté des quais.

Ils s'étaient organisés avant de partir, peaufinant les derniers détails lors du voyage, pour pouvoir se voir à plusieurs occasions lors des vacances. Yukimichi profita du tohu-bohu pour entraîner Tora et Ōkami vers un grand homme en simple hakama et kimono gris aux manches courtes, dévoilant des bras musclés. Mais le plus étonnant avec lui était son visage. Ou plutôt, son absence de visage. En effet, on avait beau se concentrer sur celui-ci, personne ne pouvait le décrire vraiment. Le jeune Iga avait expliqué que c'était dû à une tradition de sa famille : un important tatouage runique permanent combinant plusieurs effets, dont le plus perceptible était de masquer l'identité des membres du clan. Les glyphes de Takeshi et lui ne seraient terminés qu'à leur sortie de Mahoutokoro, mais certaines des protections en étaient déjà actives.

\- Père, salua le jeune Iga en s'inclinant tranquillement devant l'homme.

\- Yukimichi, répondit le seigneur du clan Iga en penchant légèrement le torse, me présenteras-tu tes amis ?

\- Père, voici Akagitsune-Shiroihebi Tora et Ōkami, dit-il en désignant tour à tour les garçons, sans erreur. Tora, Ōkami, voici mon père, Iga Genkishi.

Les jumeaux s'inclinèrent poliment devant l'homme, qui leur rendit le salut d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Ainsi, voici les fameux Shinobi qui en font voir de toutes les couleurs à Mahoutokoro, demanda Genkishi avec un sourire assuré. J'espère que vous envisagez de vous calmer, à l'avenir.

Les trois garçons parurent gênés par la remarque, mais cela ne trompa personne. Tout le monde savait que dès qu'ils seraient de retour à l'institution, les blagues reprendraient. Certains craignaient aussi que le trio n'attende pas la fin des vacances. Ils pouvaient être terrible, d'après les professeurs. Toutefois, l'arrivée de l'IMAI, accompagné de Akagitsune-Shirohebi Moriko leur évita de devoir répondre. Il furent rejoint par les parents des autres enfants de la promotion, plus le reste de leurs familles.

Tandis que les adultes finissaient d'organiser les séjours des enfants chez les uns et les autres, les plus jeunes préparaient leur propres programmes de vacances pendant ce temps, l'IMAI retrouvait d'anciens étudiants qu'ils avaient connus à Mahoutokoro, comme la sœur aînée de Masao, et prévoyaient comment occuper les bals et soirées auxquels, en tant qu'héritiers de familles et de clans majeurs, ils allaient devoir assister pendant l'été. L'idée de droguer le buffet fut émise, mais vite étouffer. Après tout, c'était un de leur réconfort dans ces grandes soirées trop sérieuses.

.

* * *

.

Les enfants, accompagnés des quelques parents qui pouvaient se libérer de leur obligation, se retrouvèrent dix jours plus tard à Kōsadōro. Hideto, qui était le plus proche du monde moldu, sa mère étant née-moldu et son père sang-mêlé, était passé inviter Fuki chez elle.

Sango et Sugi, dont les familles avaient leurs échoppes en villes, s'érigèrent comme guides, même si, en fait, à l'exception de Fuki, tous connaissaient la ville. Enfin, semblait-il. Ainsi, Yukimichi retint Mizuho de s'engager dans une allée sombre, lui indiquant un graffiti marquant une entrée des Ombres, le quartier sombre de Kōsadōro.

Itaro Akiya, le père de Kaguma, qui les avait accompagnés jusque là, les abandonna pour se rendre à la gare internationale de portoloins. Il devait accueillir un ami français venu se renseigner sur les illusionnistes. Un certain Carder, ou Carter, d'après ce qu'avait entendu Kaguma.

Ryūzōji Densetsu les laissa aussi. Lui allait livrait les produits des réserves de dragons que son clan gérait, en échange de potions et de baumes pour les bêtes.

Du coup, les plus jeunes se retrouvèrent lâcher dans le quartier commerçant.

Sango et Sugi commencèrent à les guider dans un tour des boutiques,passant de magasin de jouets aux librairies, de ceux de farces et artifices aux apothicaireries. Et dans chaque, les bourses s'allégeaient. Ils eurent parfois quelques surprises, comme lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans une boutique de marionnettes, et se retrouvèrent face à un sosie de Kakashi, que celui-ci leur présenta comme étant son frère aîné qui tenait l'échoppe familiale ou lorsque, rentrant dans une boutique d'artificier flamboyante, Masao et Ryūko se jetèrent au cou d'un grand homme massif, à la peau marquée de brûlures. Il s'agissait de leur oncle, celui qui leur avait appris, depuis quelques années, à fabriquer des feux d'artifices. Ils quittèrent ces deux boutiques avec chacun un petit automate magique, et un stock d'artifices pour la soirée.

En effet, il se tenait cette nuit à Kōsadōro le bal des tisseurs, qui fêtait le début des grands vents qui permettaient la récolte des cocons de soie de bombyx irisés, une espèce de ver à soie magique, dont les fils, à la foi extrêmement résistants et souples, étaient la base des fameux tissus de soie japonais.

En fin de matinée, ils furent accueillis par la famille de Sayo, les Kobayakawa, dans le grand domaine que le clan Matsumae possédait dans le quartier des temples. (Le clan Matsumae était un clan simple, dont un grand nombre de membres géraient des temples et des sanctuaires, autant sorciers que moldus, mais aussi connu pour ses artistes et ses cultures au cœur de l'archipel).

Le domaine était entouré par une palissade de bois clair. L'entrée en était gardé par deux statues : un renard et un chien viverrin. Leurs socles étaient couverts de runes.

Dans l'enceinte, au milieu des jardins et des bois, des bâtiments étaient groupés en petit nombre autour d'un ensemble central. Chaque groupe était pour une famille du clan, tandis que le corps central était pour la famille Matsumae. Devant un des ensembles, deux un couple s'entraînait aux arts martiaux. Sayo désigna l'homme comme Mamoru Inari, qui enseignait en ce moment à l'école de magie britannique.

Ils se dirigèrent, sous la conduite de Sayo, Aki, son renardeau, sur l'épaule, dont il avait viré l'automate, vers une petite (si tant est que le terme puisse s'appliquer à un bâtiment de trente mètres par quinze) maison aux bords des bois. Sur l'engawa, une dame en kimono léger, d'un beige doux brodé de petits écureuils gris, et aux long cheveux bruns encadrant un visage lutin, les attendait. Visiblement, la mère de Sayo.

\- Ainsi, voici les terribles Shinobi qui terrorisent Mahōtokoro, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce. Entrez donc.

Les enfants s'inclinèrent poliment, en rougissant un peu sous la remarque. Il semblerait que leur petit secret se soit vite éventé. Mais tant que personne n'avait de preuves, ils étaient tranquilles. La dame les mena d'abord dans une petite pièce où ils purent se restaurer dans un joyeux brouhaha. En chemin, un petit écureuil identique au broderie de son kimono, grimpa sur l'épaule de dame Kobayakawa. Sayo les conduisit ensuite de l'autre côté de la maison.

\- Les jeunes filles à droite, et les garçons à gauche, indiqua-t-elle devant deux chambres aménagées avec des paravents. Et ne vous avisez pas d'essayer de rentrer, conclut-elle en fermant le shōji au nez des garçons.

.

* * *

.

Dans les rues de la grande cité magique, les enfants s'émerveillaient sur toutes les décorations déployées autour du bal. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas accès à la réception proprement dite, pas encore, mais de nombreux artisans et artistes s'étaient installés dans les rues, déployant des trésors d'imagination pour attirer les curieux. Ici, un vendeur de talismans présentait ses œuvres. Là, un grand aïnou en lourd vêtements de cuirs brodés taillait une statuette dans un bois clair. Un délicate aura de glace commençait à entourer la sculpture, promettant de donner un tsangusuri délicat, mêlant bois et glace, et peut-être pierre si l'homme le désirait, caractéristique du vieux peuple aïnou.

Les rues étaient remplies de monde. Des sorciers se baladaient de stand en stand, seuls ou en familles, et plusieurs fois, les enfants saluèrent des personnes connues. De nombreuses créatures magiques flânaient aussi en ville, ou tenaient une des nombreuses échoppes du festival. Si certaines n'étaient reconnaissables qu'aux motifs de leurs habits, et pour ça, les jumeaux Akashi se montrèrent étonnamment doués, distinguant sans effort les différents clan de Tanuki, qui pourtant aimaient à ressembler à des sorciers, le groupe eut aussi la surprise de voir plusieurs shirohebi aux délicats traits serpentins et quelques kitsune s'inclinaient devant eux, bien que d'autres leur lança des regards franchement hostiles.

Fuki, surtout, avait les yeux qui brillaient. En effet, elle leur avait raconté que, au printemps, quand on lui avait annoncé qu'elle était une sorcière, qu'elle allait devoir aller dans un institut particulier toute l'année en dehors des vacances, et qu'elle allait devoir passer dans une gigantesque cité magique totalement inconnue pour acheter des fournitures scolaires qui ne lui disaient rien, elle et ses parents avaient assez mal réagis. Le professeur Matsuyama s'était retrouvé mis à la porte par le père de Fuki. Ce qui ne lui avait pas plu non plus. Riyu, qui avait déjà entendue l'histoire, ainsi que bien d'autres semblables, était pliée de rire, tandis que les autres enfants regardés Fuki avec de grands yeux ébahis. Ils ne pensaient pas du tout que l'arrivée du monde magique chez les nés-moldu puisse être aussi violente. Que Fuki fut la fille unique d'un riche couple d'exploitant de thé, et leur héritière n'avait pas aidé. L'enseignant avait été mis à la porte trois fois encore (enfin, une fois à la porte. Les deux fois suivantes, il était passé par la fenêtre.) avant que les Ōkubo ne se résignent. Et encore fallut-il que Ryō cloue toute la famille devant la table du séjour. Bref, les débuts de Fuki dans le monde magique avaient été tout sauf simples. Heureusement qu'elle avait rencontré Sayo dans la nef, sinon, son arrivée dans le monde magique aurait été bien plus difficile.

Plus tard, pour le goûter, la bande envahit un petit café à l'européenne. Tenu par un jeune sang-mêlé britannique, il commençait à se faire connaître, autant pour l'excellente qualité de ses produits que pour l'ambiance à la fois calme très européenne des lieux. Le propriétaire lui-même, avec ses chemises, son béret, sa moustache impeccable et son accent anglais avait attiré autant de monde que le café lui-même.

Ce fut une altercation sur la place devant le café qui les fit sortir. Enfin, plutôt, Kumi se rua dehors, suivit par le reste de la bande. Au centre de l'esplanade, une patrouilles de l'Akatsuki essayait de maîtriser un homme d'une quarantaine, d'une taille moyenne, mais assez musclé, aux cheveux blonds mi-longs. Étrangement, à côté de l'échauffourée, deux femmes, toutes deux pas très grandes, l'une fine aux cheveux châtains clairs, l'autre plus fluette aux cheveux sombres, se tordaient de rire. Ce fut d'elles que Kumi s'approcha, le reste des enfants restant

\- Enma-chan ? Raiyu-chan ? Mais qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'Orion a encore fait ?

Les deux femmes étaient trop mortes de rire pour pouvoir lui répondre. Un des agent de l'Akatsuki s'avança pour lui ordonner :

\- Reculez, mademoiselle.

\- Mais… Vous êtes en train d'arrêter mon oncle, répondit Kumi avec un trémolo.

Le reste du groupe s'était arrêté au bord de la foule. Connaissant la jeune Hachisuka, les enfants étaient persuadés qu'elle était intérieurement morte de rire.

\- Mademoiselle, je suis désolé, continua l'agent, mais cet homme est en état d'arrestation pour atteinte à la pudeur.

Là, la fillette ne pu se retenir, et s'effondra de rire avec ses tantes.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici, tonna soudain une voix.

Les membres de l'Akatsuki se redressèrent d'un coup à ce son. Celui qui venait d'interpeller tout le monde fendait la foule, dépassant les badauds de deux bonnes têtes. Il faisait aussi une largeur d'épaule de plus que la plupart des gens. Il portait ses cheveux noirs long et attachés, et sa barbe fournie. À ses côtés, une grande dame au visage pointu, avec des yeux fauves et de courts cheveux roux, regardait la scène.

Le duo n'eut pas à se frayer un chemin très longtemps. L'éclat de voix de l'homme avait attiré l'attention de la foule sur eux, et celle-ci s'écartait maintenant rapidement de leur passage. C'est qu'il ne faisait pas pas forcément bon de se tenir devant Matsudaira Eita et Akagitsune-Shirohebi Moriko.

Le maître de l'Akatsuki et la maîtresse de l'Akebono étaient connus à la fois dans les communautés sorcière et magique pour l'efficacité de leur coopération.

Cette fois, ce furent les jumeaux et Mizuho qui se portèrent à la rencontre des adultes.

\- Mère, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux devant la dame.

\- Oncle Matsudaira, appela Mizuho.

Les adulte accueillirent les enfants, puis tandis que dame Akashi discutait avec les jumeaux et Mizuho, Matsudaira se dirigeait vers ses hommes.

\- Alors ?

Puis il jeta un regard vers l'homme qui venait d'être interpellé, entravé au sol, puis vers les deux femmes et la fillette qui riaient encore comme des baleines, et un air d'extrême lassitude se peignit sur on visage.

-Enma, Orion, Raiyu, pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous soyez impliqué dans le moindre bazar absurde dans ce foutu pays ?

Le ton de l'homme eut au moins le mérite de calmer les trois andouilles.

Enfin, à peu près.

Parce que, forcément, c'était mal connaître la propension à apporter le chaos des Hachisuka.

-On n'a rien fait ! s'indigne Raiyu.

-On ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Orion oublierait de s'habiller pour venir nous retrouver, continua vertueusement Enma.

-Et qu'il ne porterait que des sous-vêtements de dentelles très fines et presque transparentes, finit innocemment Kumi.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

-Bah, ça se voit.

Du coup, tout le monde tourna la tête vers Orion, mais heureusement, l'homme avait été couvert. Matsudaira fit un geste à ses agents qui transplanèrent avec le mercenaire.

Pendant ce temps, Enma s'était mise à fixer le maître de l'Akatsuki, pendant que Raiyu avait sorti un carnet sur lequel elle écrivait en fixant elle aussi l'homme et que Kumi lisait par dessus son bras avec un sourire flippant.

La fillette aux cheveux arc-en-ciel avait parlé de ce qu'écrivait sa tante, sans rentrer dans les détails. Mais ça avait été suffisant pour que Kaguma et Kakashi, qui passaient pour les plus sages de la bandes, décrètent qu'ils attendraient bien quelques années avant les cours d'éducation sexuelle.

Mizuho et les jumeaux les rejoignirent sous leur regards admiratifs. Le maître Matsudaira devait être le beau-frère du père de Mizuho, ce qui expliquait leur noms différents. Quant à Tora et Ōkami, ils s'étaient toujours présentés avec une version courte de leur nom : Akashi. Dans les deux cas, faire le rapprochement était possible qu'en connaissant extrêmement bien les deux maîtres, et encore, car ils étaient quand même très secrets sur leur famille. Les trois garçons se retrouvèrent assaillis de questions dès qu'ils rejoignirent le groupe.

Les enfants repartirent dans leur exploration de la ville, récupérant au passage Kumi, mais pas après que ses tantes lui aient arrachée l'endroit où les retrouver ce soir. Enfin, quand Raiyu lui eu arraché. Enma était bien trop occupée à baver sur le maître Matsudaira. Quand la bande tourna au coin de la place, elle semblait être en train de lui faire des avances.

.

* * *

.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas pour l'animation de l'après-midi que le festival des tisseurs était connu, mais pour sa nuit, là où le matsuri avait vraiment lieu. À ce moment, une longue procession s'organisait dans les rues de Kōsadōro. Plusieurs artisans, autant sorciers que créatures magiques, s'associaient pour fabriquer de grands chars de bois et de soies, ornés de sculptures et de tissus somptueux. Chacun défilait pour attirer la chance et la magie sur les précieuses cultures où se développaient les cocons de soie du papillon. Les attelages, tirés par les artisans eux-mêmes, partaient des différents ateliers le long des quais de la ville, pour rejoindre le temple de fortunes où ils seraient bénis. Ils rejoindraient ensuite les différentes plantations à travers l'archipel. C'était ça qui avait donné la légende moldue des processions de Yōkai qu'on pouvait rencontrer dans les campagnes la nuit.

Enfin ça, c'était la tradition d'origine.

Parce que un peu moins de deux cents ans plus tôt, les artificiers avaient décidés de mettre leur grain de sel dans les processions bien ordonnées. Et maintenant, en même temps que les tisseurs défilaient dans les rues, les artificiers se défiaient, rivalisant d'ingéniosité et d'adresse dans leur art, couvrant le ciel de motifs enflammés.

Les enfants, cette fois menés par Masao et Ryūko, accédèrent aux coulisses du défilés. Les artificiers étaient installés sur des barges placées sur les différents canaux de la ville. Celle du clan Ryūzōji flottaient sur le canal principal de Kōsadōro.

Ils y retrouvèrent l'oncle de Ryūko et Masao, Asobibi Haiko, qui dirigeait les tirs du clan. Après tout, il était connu comme étant un excellent pyrotechnicien, même en dehors du pays. Plusieurs jeunes gens du clan finissaient d'installer les rampes et les fusées sur le pourtour du navire.

La foule se massait sur les quais devant les ateliers. Un grand brouhaha s'en élevait. Quelques marchands ambulants avaient installés leur stand le long des quais, ou se baladaient dans la foule en proposant leur produits.

Les portes des ateliers s'ouvrirent alors… sur rien. L'intérieur des bâtiments était plongée dans l'obscurité. La foule attendait. Puis, dans un grincement d'essieux, les chars fut une débauche de couleurs, de tissus et de bois sculptés qui envahit les quais. Chaque char était tiré par un groupe d'une douzaine de personnes. Tout autour des haneto en costumes chamarrés dansaient en une chorégraphie complexe. Certains s'élevaient dans les airs, d'autres entouraient leur mouvement de feu ou d'eau. Une brume d'étincelles multicolores flottait autour du cortège.

Puis les artificiers entrèrent en action. Les Ryūzōji avaient l'honneur de tirer les premières et dernières fusées du festival. Au signal de Haiko les artificiers allumèrent les premiers feux, qui s'envolèrent rapidement. Le bruit décrut, avant que les premières explosions ne retentissent peignant le ciel en blanc. Au début, rien ne se devinait, tout juste quelques formes. Puis une nouvelle volée fusa, rajoutant du vert, et un grand bruit ébahis s'éleva de la foule. Les feux formaient un gigantesque ver à soie installé sur des feuilles. Une nouvelle explosion, et le ver s'enroula dans un splendide fil soyeux et irisé. L'animal d'escarbilles fendit son cocon, en un splendide papillons aux ailes multicolores, qui survola la ville en quelques battements d'ailes, avant de se dissiper sous les fusées des autres groupes d'artificiers. Seul resta le cocon, dont le fil commença à se dévider. D'autres s'ajoutèrent, pour former un splendide tissu clair brodé d'un motif mouvant, tantôt dragon, tantôt oiseaux, ou reptiles ou tigres. La dernière fusée à s'ajouter à l'ensemble transforma le tissu en une tenue vide qui s'inclina vers le quartier des temples.

Puis le fracas des applaudissement et des félicitations recouvrit tout autres bruits, même celui des autres feux tirés.

.

* * *

.

\- Alors, il serait de retour…, dit une voix grave.

La pièce était sombre, tout juste éclairée par une lanterne au plafond. Les participants ne pouvaient distinguer que la silhouette des autres. Ils étaient peut-être dix. Peut-être moitié plus, ou moitié moins.

\- Oui, nous en avons reçu confirmation par des amis des ports. Mais il ne serait pas venu seul.

\- Des membres de sa famille ?

\- Non. Les Baiji, affirma la voix grave.

Un halètement de surprise parcouru la pièce.

\- Il n'a pas osé, s'exclama une voix douce.

La silhouette à la voix grave se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

.

* * *

.

1 : L'engawa est un couloir surélevé couvert, possiblement clos faisant plus ou moins complètement le tour d'une maison.

2 : Le shōji est une panneau coulissant constitué d'une trame de bois recouverte de papier de riz. Un équivalent plus épais et opaque, le fusama, existe.


	9. Chapter 9

Réponse aux reviews :

Salut **Tiph**. Si tu savais comme le clin d'œil pour Carter a été dur à mettre en place. On ne savait plus du tout avec Zeidra si les dates correspondaient. Et les gosses, mettre les bazars ? Mais pas du tout. C'est connu qu'ils sont angéliques. Raiyu, Orion, et Enma vont en effet réapparaître bientôt… Les Baiji ? Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. Quant au festival, il est inspiré des festivals et des concours de feux d'artifices que tu peux voir en Asie et à Québec.

.

Note du chat : Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer pourquoi mes propres personnages décident de se mettre en couple sans me demander mon avis. C'est discret, et ça ne se voit peut-être pas encore, mais il y en a déjà quelques-uns qui m'ont envoyés paître et comptent bien passer du temps avec leur moitié.

Note n°2 : Il est possible que vous lisiez des mots japonais dont l'écriture passe d'un _ou_ à un _ō._ C'est parfaitement normal. Il s'agit d'un passage d'une transcription courante où le o long est marqué par _ou_ à la transcription légale où il est marqué par _ō_.

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 9 : Vacances et bazars.

Une main insistante secouait l'épaule de Yukimichi.

.

– Jeune maître, réveillez-vous, dit une voix claire en s'accompagnant d'un mouvement insistant. Votre oncle vous réclame.

.

Le garçon émergea rapidement. Il commençait à être habitué. Depuis le début des vacances, trois semaines plus tôt, son oncle l'avait appelé près d'une quinzaine de fois, souvent au beau milieu de la nuit. Lors de la majorité de ces réveils, il retrouvait Takeshi dans le couloir avant de rejoindre leur père et leur oncle qui les emmenaient sur les lieux.

.

Il s'agissait très souvent d'agressions de sans-charmes, ou de duels illégaux qui avaient mal tournés. Pour les sans-charmes, quelques sorts de soin et de manipulation de mémoire, et tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

.

Mais lors des duels, il s'était plus d'une fois éloigné pour vomir. Les sortilèges qu'utilisaient les combattant lors de ces rencontres étaient sales. Très sales. Les duels se passaient dans les Ombres. Et les Ombres, c'étaient son oncle qui les encadraient.

.

Et plus tard, ce serait à lui de s'en occuper. Si tout le monde savait que les Iga maintenaient la frontière entre les mondes sorciers, magiques et sans-charmes, avec l'aide du clan shirohebi des Hakari, tâche dont hériterait Takeshi, l'existence même d'une branche mineure de la famille était jalousement gardée secrète. C'était elle que son oncle dirigeait pour s'occuper des Ombres. Et ce serait Yukimichi qui en hériterait. Seul lui en aurait la charge.

.

– Jeune maître, dépêchez vous, insista la voix. Le maître Genraku dit que c'est urgent.

.

Le garçon passa hâtivement sa tenue, un simple hakama et une veste de kimono gris, et récupéra un foulard qu'il ajusta pour masquer ses traits. Il sortit en faisant attention à ne faire aucun bruit.

.

Le shōji se ferma doucement derrière lui. Derrière lui, la chambre était vide. Un souffle souleva le futon.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Genraku et Yukimichi avançait dans les Ombres de Kyoto. Son oncle l'avait rapidement prévenu de ce qu'il se passait. Un groupe de Yōkai avait été attaqué dans les ombres. L'oni, le dodomeki, et le gashadokuro n'avait rien pu faire contre le sorcier qui les avait agressés. Des passants avaient bien tentée d'intervenir, mais n'avaient pu qu'être blessées à leur tour. Et comme l'agresseur était complètement masqué, personne ne pouvait vraiment le décrire. Il était habillé complètement en gris, avec un large mon dans le dos. Mais Genraku n'avait pas laissé Yukimichi en entendre plus. À la place, le garçon avait été envoyé interroger un nekomata qui disais avoir vu la scène. Il n'en tira rien de plus.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Même si l'attaque avait eu lieu dans les ombres, et que Genraku et Yukimichi avait fait leur possible pour empêcher la panique de se répandre, les milieux informés commençaient à s'inquiéter.

.

Ce qui, à la veille de la semaine de Ō-Bon, se traduisit par un renforcement discret de la sécurité du pays. Cela fit quand même la une de plusieurs journaux, dont le _Mahou Shinbun_ , dont la une alarmiste ne manqua pas de faire grincer de nombreuses dents.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Le lendemain commençait Ō-Bon, la semaine d'hommage aux morts. Celle-ci se déroulait en clan ou en famille. Du coup, cette semaine là, les Shinobi la passèrent en famille.

.

Chaque clan avait ses traditions pour honorer les défunts. Certaines étaient connues de tous, tandis que d'autres étaient beaucoup plus secrètes.

Ainsi, les Ryūzōji étaient connus pour les feux qu'ils allumaient ou tiraient, et qui devaient servir à guider les défunts. On savait aussi que les Murakami et les Aoki faisaient dons de leur plus belles œuvres de l'année aux morts en en ornant la tombe familiale.

À l'inverse, les traditions d'autres clans étaient inconnues. Personne ne savaient comment les Matsuyama-Mori, qui n'étaient que six, passaient Ō-Bon. De même pour les Iga ou les Akashi.

.

Toutefois, une chose était certaine lors de la semaine de Ō-Bon. Le dernier jour, les sorciers se rassemblaient à Kyōto. Chacun venait au temple de la ville sorcière pour prier ses ancêtres. C'était aussi l'occasion de grande réjouissance. De nombreuses étales étaient déployées dans les rues, attirant les badauds pour des jeux, ou pour déguster des takoyaki ou des soba. Plusieurs des places de la ville étaient dégagées pour accueillir les danses qui closaient la semaine. En plus de ça, les sorciers pouvaient profiter des attractions sans-charmes, comme les grands caractères de feu qui brûlaient sur les monts autour de la ville.

.

Mais cette année, les choses étaient différentes. Les mesures de sécurité de l'Akebono étaient suffisamment discrètes pour que personne ne les remarquent.

Mais lorsque la petite bande des Shinobi se balada en cille ce soir-là, l'absence de Yukimichi, de Ōkami et de Tora se fit largement sentir. Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait sensible, le trio était plus ou moins à la tête de la petite promotion.

Du coup, quand Masao, Sango, Sugi, Riyu, Sayo, Fuki, Kumi, Kaguma, Kakashi, Mizuho, Ryūko et Hideto se retrouvèrent ce soir-ci, et se promenèrent en ville, ce fut moins agité que les fois précédentes. Pas d'explosions intempestive par les cousins Ryūzōji, même si on en passa pas loin lorsque le groupe rejoignit un des monts où s'étalait en grand l'idéogramme _dai_ , et que Masao et Ryūko voulurent voir s'ils pouvaient rendre ça plus joli. Heureusement, Hideto et Fuki les arrêtèrent avant qu'ils ne versent une poudre de fabrication Asobibi dans le feu.

.

Un peu plus tard, ils tombèrent sur une esclandre en ville. Enfin, une esclandre… Il s'agissait seulement de Enma, Orion et Raiyu qui avaient un différent avec un homme de l'Akebono. De ce que les enfants comprirent, Enma l'avait repéré dans la foule, et faisait maintenant tout un foin en espérant que cela fasse venir le maître Matsudaira, qu'elle trouvait très à son goût. Raiyu lui soufflait des conseils à l'oreille pour que l'officier fasse venir plus rapidement son supérieur. Quant à Orion, il s'était glissé derrière le membre de l'Akebono. Et se prit une baffe magistrale, avec une amende pour outrage.

Les enfants prirent la tangente avant que ça n'aillent plus loin. Il y avait de toute façon des choses qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir. Vraiment pas.

.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Sugi et Sango durent les laisser. Le dernier soir de la semaine d'Ō-Bon était, pour les grandes familles nobles l'occasion d'organiser la deuxième grande réception de l'été. Et Sugi et Sango, en tant qu'héritière de leur clan, se devaient d'être présentes.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Si Yukimichi, Tora et Ōkami étaient absents, la raison était simple. En tant que puînés de leur familles, et suivant la tâche de celles-ci, il leur reviendrait de contrôler les Ombres du pays. Toutefois, ce devoir leur serait grandement facilité s'ils connaissaient rapidement ceux avec qui ils devraient traités plus tard. De fait, Iga Genraku et Akagitsune-Shirohebi Fuka les accompagnaient pour les présenter à la Cour de la nuit. Tel était le nom du conseil qui dirigeait les Ombres. Il était composé de onze personne, cinq créatures magiques et cinq sorciers, plus le seigneur, qui incarnait la neutralité. À ceux-ci se rajoutait un membre de la famille Iga et un de la famille Akashi.

.

C'était ces deux personnes, actuellement Iga Genraku et Akagitsune-Shirohebi Fuka qui dirigeaient vraiment le conseil. Ça avait toujours été ces deux familles. Mais le conseil servait de contrepoids dans une certaine mesure.

.

La présentation des successeurs était une tradition du conseil. Celui-ci refusait de reconnaître et d'obéir à quelqu'un qui ne lui avait pas été présenté. Ainsi, chaque membre du conseil avait été présenté.

.

Et cette fois, c'étaient les trois garçons qui se tenaient devant l'assemblé. Alors qu'eux étaient brillamment éclairés, le conseil était maintenu dans l'ombre. Ils ne pouvaient même pas voir ou se tenaient l'oncle de Yukimichi et la tante de Tora et Ōkami.

.

Les treize membres formaient un arc de cercle devant eux.

.

– Enfants, les interpella une voix d'homme sur la gauche, légèrement chuintante. Qui êtes vous ?

.

– Je suis un Iga, déclara Yukimichi.

.

– Je suis un Akagitsune-Shirohebi, déclarèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

.

– Et que faites-vous ici, gamins, demanda une voix plus grave sur la droite.

.

– Je me présente au conseil pour quérir la place qui m'est dû, énoncèrent les trois garçons.

.

Les membres du conseils se tournèrent les uns vers les autres, échangeant quelques signes, et sûrement quelques paroles que les enfants n'entendirent pas.

.

Puis la personne qu milieu de l'assemblé se leva.

.

– Bien, déclara-t-elle. Quand vous saurez votre devoir, vous obtiendrez votre place. Partez maintenant.

.

Tora, Yukimichi et Ōkami sortirent de la pièce.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Le lendemain de la semaine de Ō-Bon, quelques jours avant la rentrée, les jeunes sorciers furent emmenés au festival de Yamaga-Toro. Celui-ci se déroulait à préfecture, et l'animation du quartier sorcier était aussi importante que celle de la ville sans-charme. Dans cette dernière, il s'agissait d'un festival du feu, avec des milliers de lanternes suspendues dans la ville, de nombreuses danses pendant toute la nuit, et des hommages aux temples, accompagné de feux d'artifices tirés depuis la rivière. Dans la ville magique, il s'agissait d'une grande fête des quatre éléments. Ainsi, la journée était divisée en quatre, d'abord l'eau, puis la terre, le feu, et enfin l'air. Durant chaque quart, des maîtres et des artistes de l'élément respectif faisaient des démonstrations de leur talent. Parfois très simple, comme le faisait les étudiants de l'AÉK, l'académie élémentaire de Kosadoro, qui organisait pour chaque filière un spectacle parfois beaucoup plus compliquée, telle celles faites par les maîtres-artisans fabriquant les tsangusuri.

.

De nombreux stands et échoppes parsemés les rues, vendant sucreries, confiseries et grillades. Des artistes vendaient ou fabriquaient leurs œuvres. Une foule déambulait dans les rues, flânant tranquillement.

.

C'est là donc, que les jeunes sorciers se retrouvèrent. Même s'ils retournaient à Mahōtokoro dans deux jours, ils comptaient bien en profiter. Ils se retrouvèrent avec leur parents à l'entrée du quartier magique. Très vite, les enfants s'éparpillèrent, laissant les adultes entre eux. C'était alors la toute fin du quart de la terre.

.

– Venez voir par ici, indiqua Mizuho.

.

Sur la place qu'indiquait le jeune métis, un groupe d'artistes martiaux enchaînaient coups et parades, levant des voiles de sables et des blocs de roches, projetant des cailloux et des éclats tranchants, en une danse gracieuse malgré l'élément rude. Sur le sol de la place, un grand cercle de protection avait été tracé. Les combattants portaient de simples tenues grises avec une ceinture brune. Puis, à midi pile, un des artistes qui restaient sur le bord de la piste rentra dans le cercle, tandis qu'un sortait. Lui portait une tenue grise avec une ceinture brune et rouge. À la terre se mêla alors le feu, le sable et la pierre entourés de flamme bleuté et rougeâtre. Les artistes de la terre sortirent petit à petit, remplacés par ceux du feu. Sur la place, la température monta.

.

– Par-là, indiqua le jeune Iga, en les faisant repartir vers les avenues et les temples.

.

Le groupe passa rendre hommage aux temples, avant de déambuler dans les rues, en en profitant pour refaire le stock d'objets de farces et attrapes. À un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'échoppe d'une fabricante de masques. Chacun était finement ciselé et délicatement peint. Plusieurs étaient des accessoires de théâtre, tandis que les autres devaient servir pour l'ornement ou lors de fêtes. Tora, Yukimichi et Ōkami tendirent chacun un papier à l'artisane, qui les empocha avec un salut de la tête. Durant le reste de la journée, les autres membres du groupes les fixèrent d'un regard curieux.

.

Le groupe continua à déambuler pendant tout le quart du feu. Il croisèrent plusieurs connaissance de Mahōtokoro, dont l'IMAI, qu'ils avaient quitté plus tôt. À ce moment, Suzaku et Seigi durent s'y mettre à deux pour embarquer Takeshi. Ils retrouvèrent leur parents une heure après le début du quart de l'air pour rentrer chez eux.

.

Deux heures après la minuit, Yukimichi était réveillé par une main le secouant.

.

– Jeune maître, réveillez-vous, déclara une voix claire en accompagnant le mouvement.

.

– Que se passe-t-il, demanda le garçon en se levant.

.

– La cour de la nuit a été attaqué, expliqua la voix.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

– Était-ce vraiment la meilleure chose à faire, demanda une voix en provenance d'un coin plus claire de la pièce.

.

La petite silhouette menue de la personne qui avait parlé, ainsi que sa voix, laissait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

.

– Nous n'avions pas le choix. Il fallait leur montrer leurs responsabilités, lança une voix plus grave à l'opposé de la pièce sombre.

.

– Et l'attaque, sait-on qui est responsable ?

.

Cette fois-ci, la question venait de devant une petite alcôve, et la voix était très basse, celle d'un homme sûrement âgé.

.

– Bien sûr, acquiesça un autre homme. Mais il se cache. Et ses alliés sont suffisamment puissants pour que nous ne puissions pas les faire tomber comme ça.

.

Dans la pièce, les voix se turent. Quelques mouvements furtifs, et une partie des personnes sortirent. Seuls restaient la femme dans le coin clair, et les deux hommes qui avaient répondu.

.

– Et maintenant, demanda le premier homme.

.

– Maintenant, dit la femme, il va nous falloir terminer ce qui a été commencé il y a onze ans.

.

Le deuxième homme se contenta de poser sa main sur une pile de paquet posés à côté de lui.


End file.
